Talk about mates
by laravonh
Summary: What happens when Derek's mate, Skylar, walks back into town after having left him for a year? How will Derek react? And is Skylar ready to accept her relationship to Derek? Read on to find out. Set after Season 3 but doesn't follow season 4 plot. Rated M for language and possible future smut.
1. Beacon Hills and Werecoyotes

Chap 1: Beacon Hills and werecoyotes

Skylar Paredes, that's my name and I know… Strange combination but after a couple years my foster family adopted me and I took their name. I guess it helped changing names, it was a way to make sure I'd lose the hunters that were after me and a pretty obvious hint of the fact I knew how to speak spanish fluently. The change of last name helped for sometime at least, I was found out again right after I graduated; I might have _slightly _growled at this guy at a party and flashed my golden eyes at him. Scared the shit out of him… But he totally had it coming, I mean he wouldn't stop hitting on me and telling me I'd fall for him by the end of the night because "no one can resist _this,_ baby" as he signalled his body. What a cocky bastard right? Ugh.. cockiness is such a turnoff.

Anyway, my foster brother told me I'd have to find some lost place to live in for a while ( and yes, my brother knows, I had to tell him because I needed help to get my foster parents off my back once a month) maybe just a couple years. This is when I decided Beacon Hills would be a nice little town to settle down in. Boy, was I wrong…

Turns out the smaller the town the harder it is to hide and the crazier shit gets. I mean, hunters, yeah I can deal with that. An amazingly hot alpha who happens to be a Hale, doesn't hurt too bad. But his uncle Peter? The alpha pack? The slimy green thing controlled by a psychopath? The crazy bitch that was obsessed with sacrificing half the town? The nogitzune *Don't know how to spell it , sorry*? Nope, nope, nope. I was born a werewolf, I was born into this crazy turmoil that is the supernatural world, but this? This is a whole new level. And I wasn't ready for it. I actually fled beacon hills for about a year. Yeah, I know wasn't exactly the bravest thing to do, but I'm not like Scott or Derek, I'm not really attached to this town or its people and I couldn't have grandpa Argent on my tail. So I left, and in my absence arrived the alpha pack, the "witch" and the Japanese spirit that I know of. I also left behind the one wolf I brought myself to care about. The previously mentioned Hale; this is also part of the reason I left, I suppose.

You see, Derek Hale turned out to be my mate, this fact actually affected my first decision to go to Beacon Hills. Werewolves are all born with a mate, actually everyone in the world has a soul theirs is attached to but for supernatural creatures the pull and the need to find our "second half" is much, much stronger. Sadly, it doesn't always happen, some people don't find their mate or they have a rather rocky relationship, such as two alpha mates. That _must_ be hard, I mean can you imagine having a couple constantly in need to show the other they are superior and dominant. Sounds exhausting! Some people aren't too eager about having a mate, they can't accept that they are attached to one person for the rest of their lives. I myself have a bit of a problem concerning this, you see I'm a Sagittarius, which means the basic traits of my zodiac sign affect me more than it would a human. This means I hate, and I mean HATE the feeling of being trapped and I mean it in an emotional and mental way more than physical, though I do not necessarily enjoy small spaces… So telling me I'm tied to one person for the rest of my life… Is no joke, especially since I found my mate at the age of 18. How do I know Derek is my mate.. well… we are born with our mate's initials carved on our skin, unless of course our mate isn't born yet, in which case the initials will appear the day they are born. And I, for as long as I can remember have had the letters DH carved across my wrist. Oh and these initials are only visible to werewolves. But enough of mates let me get back to what I was originally telling you. My return to Beacon Hills.

I've currently been back for two weeks and I found a part time job in a cafe called Dear Prudence's Coffee. It's not so bad, the pay is all right and I work with the owner who strangely is _not_ called Prudence, but Lucy. I guess her parents were big Beatle fans. But you gotta understand, their music is gold, to me anyway. I got myself a small apartment with a roommate who isn't all that bad, luckily the only thing we share is the kitchen and the small living room; another one of my personality traits, I need my space. Her name is Natasha and she's Australian, which makes me crazy jealous, because I am dying to go there. I travelled a lot with the Paredes family though, I saw a lot of Asia and Europe and I wouldn't change those experiences for anything. I love travelling and I can't see myself settling down anytime soon.

The bell rang as someone walked in the cafe putting a stop to my wandering thoughts, I looked up to see Stiles with a girl I didn't know. I smiled at Stiles who was part of the group of people I met before I ran and he smiled back. We weren't really that close honestly, I got closer to Derek's pack which consisted of Isaac, Erica an d Boyd when I left. Isaac kind of became like a second brother to me, and considering I was fostered for a couple years and I visited quite a number of families; I do not take family relationships lightly.

"Hey Stiles" I said with a smile.

"Skylar! When did you get back? Weren't you in Canada or something?" he asked me with his usual grin, he looked different though. More serious maybe? Tired even.

"I just got back, I was in Alaska actually" I answered as the girl next to him coughed a bit as if to remind us of her presence.

"Oh! Right, sorry. Skylar this is my friend Malia, Malia this is Skylar." Stiles waved his hand between us as he presented us. As I focused more on her, I noticed something strange. Her smell. It was different, it wasn't like Stiles but it wasn't a werewolf smell either. All I could tell was that the girl definitely belonged to the supernatural world. This made me wary as I looked at her with a frown.

"Nice to meet you Malia" I extended my hand to shake hers. And the second our hands touched, her eyes flashed a dark color of blue and her expression was a surprised one as my golden eyes flashed back at her.

Stiles awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he said "So… Malia's a werecoyote. Cool huh?" He sounded as if he were telling me where she was from and not the fact she was a very rare kind of supernatural being.

I looked at him with a bewildered expression "I.. I thought that.. um" I stuttered "I mean, I thought they were all hunted down decades ago."

"Wait, you knew they existed?" both teenagers asked me.

"Well I've personally never met one before but yes I've read about were-coyotes and were-jackals but I thought they'd all been hunted down in the 1970's. This is amazing and no offence to you Stiles but… Aren't coyotes independent? They mostly live alone don't they?" I asked Malia.

"Alone or in pairs I guess. But I don't really like being on my own, I have been for too long I guess." She told me in a sad voice. Stiles smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder supportively.

"Scott's teaching her control and stuff, she's kinda new at this… So, not to interrupt the conversation or anything but um… do you have coffee?" said Stiles, clearly trying to stir the conversation another direction.

"Yeah of course, I'm sorry, what can I give you guys?" I hurriedly asked.

"Two almond macchiato's. To go please."

After getting their coffees and paying for it, I half yelled at Stiles not to tell Derek, as he was on his way out, the teenager gave me a thumbs up and closed the door behind him. The rest of the day wasn't too busy and I kept myself occupied by drawing. I wasn't too bad, the best thing I could draw though were wolves, I actually had a tattoo on my left hip of a running wolf that I drew myself. By the time I got bored it was time to go, so I packed up and headed for my car. I had an olive coloured Toyota Fortuner that had been a gift from my foster family when I turned 17 and I loved it. I fished for my keys inside my purse and as I sat myself inside and closed the door I saw a pair of blue eyes flash at me from the corner of the parking lot. It was dark and just as suddenly as they had appeared, they disappeared. I didn't want to go investigate considering I was tired and had work to do at home and I specially didn't have time for a fight, nor did I want to get into one. I took a deep breath and drove back home thinking about Derek and how I should let him know I'm back. Would he be happy? Would he get mad? Was he alright, had he gotten weaker over the year I was gone? I knew, I had. I also felt a constant ache when I was away and it only got worse on full moons.

When I got there Tasha was sitting on the couch watching a movie on her laptop, I said hi and looked over to find out she was watching "Across the universe". My favorite movie, well musical, I'm really not that into them usually but this is a Beatles musical with Jim Strugess. I mean who wouldn't like it right? I showed it to her and I'm pretty sure this is the second time this week she's watching it.

"How was work?" she asked me as she kept her eyes on the movie.

"Slow, but I got to draw for about an hour which was nice and I saw an old… friend." I answered.

"Hmm.. That's nice." She answered clearly no longer paying attention to me.

I smiled and went to my room, I took a quick shower and started reviewing my notes from my last class. I was actually getting a degree in animal psychology online, I'm probably gonna specialise in canines but nothing is certain just yet. After reviewing for a couple hours I warmed yesterday's left overs which consisted of fried fish and fries and ate as I watched an episode of Castle. I am in love with Richard Caste, the character and his relationship with Beckett is priceless! After I finished I did the dishes and headed on to bed. I was mentally exhausted and tried not to think too much about the wolf in the parking lot from earlier. Or about Derek.


	2. A Year

Chap2 : A year

**AN: Derek is and will stay an alpha in this story. Isaac is still in Derek's pack but not for long. And Please, please, please bear with me; this is my first fanfic and the first time I'm using this site. Any critics are welcome :) **

I woke up sweating and breathing hard from my nightmare; it had been awful. I dreamt I finally saw Derek, I was running in the woods like most mornings, but I was running in my human form and not my wolf form (which I'll explain more about later) when I saw the Hale house. I could smell him, god I had missed his smell. He smelled like pines but he also in a way smelled fresh and a bit like leather. Being away from him really affected me, and in a negative way. Mates make each other stronger, better, more confident; I was exactly what Derek had needed until I left. Derek and I never went through with the mating 'ritual' so to say, I suppose that made leaving much easier than it could have been and it had already been _really_ hard. But now I was standing there slowly getting closer to his house but I stopped dead on my tracks as I saw the door open and a handsome face with a beautiful pair of green eyes and his ever-present stubble. His eyes flashed red as they looked into mine and I felt my heartbeat accelerate and a smile tug at my lips. _Derek. _I had missed him more than I thought I would, just the sight of him gave me butterflies, I couldn't imagine what his touch would feel like. I could barely resist the urge to jump on him and cling to him like my life depended on it. But looking into his now very angry eyes and he started walking towards me with a coldness I could have detected a mile away. He stopped just inches away from me, I could feel the heat coming off of him, he looked me straight in the eyes with that same angry look, but now that he was closer I saw more than anger, I saw pain and maybe a bit of sadness when he suddenly roared with such strength I felt the need to back away and lower my head. That roar only could have meant one thing only, he did not want me anywhere near him or his house or even his pack. So I turned and I ran as my vision got blurry from my tears, after the second mile, I stopped at a tree and took off my clothes and shoes and I fully turned. I liked running this way better, I could really feel the earth under my paws, my eyesight was much better and I could feel the wind going through my pelt. I finally stopped at a rock and there I howled. I howled in pain for I felt as if I had lost a part of, a part I was not ready to let go of. Just as I thought I heard something behind me, I felt a sharp pain in my back; 'they shot me' I thought as I fell to the floor waiting for my shooter to get closer. Obviously Gerard Argent stood over me with a big smile on his face and triumph in his eyes but out of the roar, the run, the howling and being shot in my dream, what hurt the most was seeing Derek standing there as I faintly heard him say "I told you she'd be here."

That was when I woke up in horror. I got up and decided that I a run in the woods was the best way to shake off that dream. I left the apartment as quietly as I could and headed for the woods.

I'm not your usual werewolf but I'm also not a 'one of a kind'. You see I completely turn, I don't just grow more hair and fangs and claws. Though I can draw the fangs and the claws, I'd rather fully turn I feel good as a wolf, I feel free. I'm what humans call a grey wolf, though I am a bit larger than regular wolves, I don't look too suspicious, this was meant as a protection, it gives me the ability to 'blend in' so to speak with other wolves. The reason I fully turn is actually hereditary, I was born a wolf and I inherited the gene. Males can't inherit it, which is why Derek can't fully turn but his mother, and one of his sitters could. Though genes can skip a generation, I was lucky enough to inherit it.

A few days went by and it was the weekend, tomorrow was the full moon and I was a bit anxious honestly, it would be my first full moon back in Beacon Hills and I was worried about how I would react. I could already feel myself getting more agitated because I had not seen Derek yet and I was getting frustrated as the ache got stronger.

Derek's POV:

She was back… It had been a _year_, and she just walked back into town, like she owned this place. Well, not really, if he hadn't overheard Stiles talking to Scott about him running into her, he would probably still be clueless. Why hadn't she gone to see him? Did she think he was mad? Was he? He was hurt and felt slightly weaker but he had gotten used to over the year. He did feel a bit stronger the least couple weeks, which he now knew was due to her. But the ache was there and it was getting stronger. God dammit! He sometimes wished she'd never showed up or that he had never found out her original last name, the initials on his wrist hadn't been SP but SH. So no matter how attracted he was to her he kept thinking they weren't meant to be. Until he found out through Isaac that Paredes was not her birth name but the one she had taken as a teenager after her foster family adopted her. It made sense but why hadn't she told him? Sure he had been a bit cold the first month they met but eventually he couldn't resist her and he couldn't handle being away from her for very long and he sure as hell couldn't risk her getting hurt. He thought at first they were soul mates , she did have his initials on his wrist but he didn't seem to have hers. For the six months she was in beacon hills he had felt stronger, more confident and in her presence, for the last few months, happy. When she went missing he was ready to go look for her but Isaac told him she had left on her own and probably had her reasons. Derek knew she needed space and she feared being trapped. Had he made her feel trapped? Sure he was protective but… How could he not be? She was his, he couldn't do anything about it, but she also had him 'wrapped around her finger' as people said. And he was going crazy. He should be mad. She left him. For a _year_. After they knew they were mates, she walked away without telling him. Did she not know how much it would affect him? Both of them, actually.

That's it he was going to go see her at Dear Prudence's cafe, he needed to see her, smell her and most of all hold her. He drove in his dark green Camaro as his inner wolf growled with anticipation. That anticipation was met by disappointment, Skylar didn't work on Saturdays. That was most probably the worst news he got that week. All right, he was starting to act like a PMS-ing girl. This full moon felt stronger somehow, and his need to see Skylar was starting to annoy him. His inner wolf was frustrated and Derek was trying to stay calm. He decided to go back home and go for a run. A long run.

Skylar POV:

Sunday morning. Ugh. The full moon was tonight, today was going to be ugly. I decided I might as well have a lazy day and keep myself distracted with books and movies all day until later in the evening. Sure enough I got through half of the third Game of thrones book and rewatched the second season. God, that was a good show. Can't wait for the third season. You know what else I can't wait for? Seeing Derek. God I needed to stop and get my shit together. Every second I felt the pull stronger and the ache felt like a physical pain now. It had never been this bad. What was wrong with me? Maybe I should pay a visit to Beacon Hill's vet. He had helped once before, and this would just be a 5 minute conversation he would either immediately know or he wouldn't. He was a straightforward man. I decided I'd go, it was a small town, wouldn't take long.

I walked in and the bell rang, a minute later the doc came out.

"Skylar! What a surprise! I heard you were back but I didn't think I'd see you for another couple of weeks at least. The last month has been quite peaceful in all honesty. I wasn't expecting any of my 'special' costumers for a while' he chuckled a bit.

"It's good to see you again doc. Well, I just came in for a quick question." I told him, he raised his eyebrows, as a way of telling me to go on. " It's about Derek and my relationship with him. I haven't seen him in over a year and I know we're attracted to each other like magnets and the full moon is tonight and I can feel the physical hole in me and I'm frustrated but I don't know how he'll react if I just show up, I haven't even told him I'm here and I thought you could help by telling me why I am feeling the pull this strongly!" By the time I finished my sentence my eyes were glowing and my fangs were out. Doc was looking at me with surprise and yet understanding. He started smiling slightly and his eyes reflected his emotions.

"You've been apart for a year Skylar, all that energy and desire was built up during that year and now that your close again it's all coming out. And the only advice I have for you is to go see him. Just remember everything you feel, he does too." He told me in his deep voice.

I was driving to the Hale house, call me crazy but I can't do this anymore. I need him, even if he hates me he'll have to talk to me and see me and maybe he'll realise how much I need him.

I parked my car close to his and got down. I felt nervous and started having doubts. Well, he was here and night was falling and his smell was overpowering. God I missed his smell and the feel of his hair in my hands. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Just as I was about to exhale I heard the door creak open. Derek's green eyes and subtle popped out. For a minute I couldn't stop thinking this was exactly like my nightmare. Until I saw his face, there was a wave of emotions in his eyes, shock, confusion, anger, and finally a mix of relief and desire his eyes started glowing lowly. I could feel authority coming out of him and I heard a low growl rip through his throat.

"Sky…" he said lowly, his voice sounding almost desperate.

I looked at him, not sure how to react, so I took a step forward and he started walking slowly towards me. My breathing got heavy and both our eyes glowed as our gazes locked. God I had missed him. He stayed a couple feet away with an unsure look on his face. I opened my mouth to say something, anything. And just as the words were about to roll out of my mouth, a howl broke through the air. It wasn't the howls I was used to hearing this was different, it felt less strong but just as dangerous. My mind raced with different possibilities and my last thought was 'Malia!'. As Derek and I sprinted towards the woods I mentally cursed at myself for waiting all that time before coming out to see him.


	3. Want, Need, Desire

We ran through the woods following Malia's scent, she apparently also fully turned into an animal form because at the moment I could smell less a human than a canine, This worried me and as I looked at Derek who was running next to me I could tell he was having similar thoughts as his eyebrows were furrowed and he looked troubled. As we were running I caught onto another smell, werewolf this time. I looked at Derek but he didn't seem bothered by the smell and as I started wondering if he had caught this new scent I heard someone running on my left. Scott. And his eyes were glowing red?! When the hell did that happen? I knew he wasn't in Derek's pack, he kind of had made a pack of humans, amongst other things, but he was a beta. As the two alphas started picking up speed I could no longer keep up with them in my human shape, so I slowed down and stopped by a tree. After making a bundle of my clothes and shoes I turned and marked the tree with my claw to remember it. I started running back in the direction of the guys and hopefully Malia; by the time I caught up with Derek, he barely glanced at me but Scott stared a little more. Malia's scent was getting stronger as we were evidently catching up to her, finally I saw the tip of a bushy tail ahead; I pushed myself to go faster as I passed both alpha's of which one growled warningly. There was no time to fall back just to please Derek's ego and need to be on top; so I kept going, we couldn't risk Malia hurting anyone or herself and I _was_ the fastest runner. I eventually caught up to her and was running half a dozen feet away on her left side; she seemed to take notice of me and growled at me in a threatening way. That pissed me off. Derek was an alpha and older I could take shit from him, but this teenager who hasn't even learned control? Fuck no. I leapt and landed on her back, crashing her down on the floor, her head turned and the teeth snapped at me continuously until she actually bit my right paw. I whimpered and slightly limped away from her, she used this as an advantage to turn around and bend down a bit, which meant she was getting ready to pounce on me. My paw was still healing so I didn't have time to dodge as she landed on top of me trying to bite my neck, but out of nowhere, I didn't feel her anymore, suddenly she wasn't on me anymore. I heard a thud as I saw Malia land roughly on the ground a few feet away. Derek was standing beside me growling fiercely at her. For a coyote and a teenage girl, I must say she was brave and she handled herself rather well. She started running towards Derek to which my whole body answered by standing up and jumping on her just as she was about to reach him. What can I say? I don't like bitches going after my mate. A roar, like I had never heard before, erupted through the air and what had been a slightly smaller animal than me under me turned into a naked teenage girl with fearful expression on her face. Seeing as I was still standing over her Scott roared at me, I guess it was his instinct to threaten those who threaten his pack. I started backing off and saw Derek glaring at Scott as he came to stand in front of me. Guess he didn't enjoy bitches going after his mate either *mental shrug*. As I looked over I remembered Malia was still there, naked and confusedly looking at me. I took a step forward and smelled her bleeding leg, guess I did get a couple bites in there. She seemed to know I meant no harm so she stood still as I licked it to speed up the healing process and felt her shuddered.

"Get away from her Skylar." Scott said looking at me with a serious expression.

"Can't you see she's helping Malia?" Derek answered angrily in my place. " Why don't you give Malia your coat instead of threatening my mate Scott?"

No longer wanting to hear their bickering I started trotting back to the tree where my clothes were. As I got closer to the tree I could smell something else, a wolf, a male wolf. He had been around my clothes and they smelled a bit like him. I didn't know there were wolves in these woods. Well normal, regular wolves. Werewolves of course seemed to be as common as mosquitoes. My thoughts went back to the blue eyes in the parking lot. Who had that been? Should be worried? Maybe I should tell someone. Derek? Well I needed to have a very long conversation with him anyway. Ah shit. I really did need to go talk to him. I started jogging to his house with a million thoughts and questions racing to my mind. I couldn't wait for this full moon to be over. He was sitting on his porch's stairs with a thoughtful expression. God he was hot! _Focus_. I looked at the house for a minute; he officially bought it and renewed it. With what money, who knew? It looked really nice; it was all in wood painted in white, making it look like a well-maintained old house. Not a piece of burnt down mess that it used to be. He stood up, as I got closer, when I was only a few steps away and slowed to a walk he finally spoke.

"We need to talk."

He then turned and went in the house; I took a deep breath and followed him inside, to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" God. He sounded so formal. I didn't like it.

"Um, water would be nice, thank you." I answered. Okay so I was being polite as well, what could I do?

I sat on a stool and he sat across from me as he placed the glass of water on the counter separating us. This was somehow awkward but completely okay at the same time. I decided to break the silence with a question.

"So… Scott's an alpha huh? How did that happen?"

"Really? You left Sky. For a year and that's what you want to talk about? Scott?" He looked incredulous. I swallowed and took the glass to my lips; his eyes followed my every move. Yep, it was plain awkward now…

"Why did you leave?" He asked me, the pain in his voice was rather obvious.

"I'd rather pass on that question for the moment, if that's okay." I wasn't ready to answer that just yet. Derek didn't look very pleased.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I guess I was scared you'd hate me. And I wasn't ready to face that possibility yet." I responded quietly. "My turn. Where are the betas?"

Derek shifted in his seat; clearly he did not like my question. "Erica and Boyd are dead and Isaacs seems to be part of Scott's pack more than mine."

What? So he was pack less. "Oh. Do you have any new betas?" I tried to make my voice sound softer.

"My sister Cora and a guy called Luis. But Cora is in South America and Luis is out of the state but he's coming back next week. And there was this girl, but she moved to Alaska some time ago and she recently came back but I'm not sure she's part of my pack anymore." He looked me straight in the eye and it was my turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Only one way to find out I guess. I didn't know you had a living sister. Who is this Luis guy anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Hey, I just answered two questions. It's my turn. How long are you staying this time?" he said the last two words in a bitter tone.

"I'm not sure. I guess it depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not I can find a pack here." Tension had grown in the room and I decided to put an end to this slow back and forward. "Look I'm sorry I left okay? It was bad for the two of us. I know that now, but I can't change what I did. I didn't know what I wanted and I wasn't ready for _this_." I told him honestly as I motioned the both of us.

"So what _do_ you want Skylar?" he rapidly responded.

"I.." I took a soothing breath and started again. "I want to stop feeling weak and I don't want to feel this ache anymore. Just sitting here with you already makes me feel stronger and better. And sorry, for leaving all this time, for running. But I had recently turned 19 and I thought that this, you, and mating with you would mean tying me down to this town and growing old here and attaching myself to you." I shuddered at these thoughts. I remembered feeling his pain, physical and emotional and I hated knowing he could feel mine, we were tied to each other. When I went away, the distance actually did help, I no longer felt his pain as much and I really couldn't handle being trapped.

Derek stood up and walked around the counter to me. I stood up to face him hoping what he had in mind wasn't rejection. What he did was actually way more surprising… He hugged me, but not a little pat on the shoulder hug. He wrapped his arms completely around me so I was flush against his body and I couldn't really move. My arms automatically wrapped around his body and I crushed my face on his chest as I felt him press his cheek to the side of my head and inhale deeply. I guess I wasn't the only one here who was addicted to someone's smell. We stood there for another couple minutes; I had missed this so much, how could I ever have left this? It was one of those things you missed when you lost it but you never realised how much you truly appreciate it until you got it back.

He slightly loosened his grip on me, to which my first reaction was tightly fisting his shirt's material as a way to make sure he couldn't completely detach himself from me. Needy? I know. But it has been so long people! Cut me some slack. He chuckled lightly; he then put his hands on my cheeks and touched my forehead to his. My heart started beating faster being this close to his face, to his lips. Okay, his lips looked freaking delicious. If you're that hot you shouldn't have such nice lips. Or be such a good kisser. Damn it Skylar! Stop looking at his lips. I saw him smirking and as I looked up to his eyes they were looking straight at me and his eyebrow was raised cockily. I mentally scoffed. Getting cocky were we? Well, yes, I really wanted him at the moment, but that eyebrow had no right to be raised that wa— My heart started beating erratically as his lips slightly parted, feeling his breath on my lips. You know what? Two can play this game buddy. I drew my tongue out and very slowly licked my lips, by the time by tongue was back in my mouth Derek's eyes were glowing red. I was thinking of another way to tease him when suddenly his mouth crashed on mine. And at that exact moment, pretty much any coherent thought exited my mind. It took me a second to react until I felt his hands press my back and therefore my whole body against him again. He licked my lower lip asking for permission, of which I was in no place to deny, I parted my lips and our tongues started dancing and clashing together. The kiss wasn't too rough at first until I started running my hands through his hair and slightly pulled on it, as his hands slid down and grabbed my butt and one of his growls cut through the silence. He brought one of his hands up and tangled it in hair as he pulled it down to deepen the kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance until his won. Big surprise. I could sense how his wolf was taking over out of need. I wasn't ready to take it further just yet so I put both hands on his chest and pushed him slightly as a sign to make him slow down and honestly I'd rather blame his response on the full moon. As I pushed on his chest, he growled again, this time it was a dominant growl, a warning one letting me know he did not appreciate or approve of my intentions. He placed his hands possessively around my waist and slid them down to rest on my hips as he tightened his grip around them. He bit my bottom lip a bit too hard as he was using his fangs and a whimper escaped my lips, realising his roughness, he licked my lip softly to sooth the little pain I had felt. That simple act almost made me forget why I was trying to push him away, until I literally felt how my lip was swelling from the intensity and roughness of our make out session.

"Derek…" I gently said as I separated myself from him at a very slow pace to make sure his wolf didn't feel provoked. "I…I need to slow down just a bit, it's a lot of emotions and it's a full moon. It's not that I don't want to, " I made my point by giving him a small kiss and smile " I'd just rather have this happen when we're not being affected this much by the full moon." I gave him my best reassuring smile. I didn't just want this not to happen under a full moon but I wanted to determine what it was I meant by '_this_'. Was I ready to sleep with Derek and tie myself to him? Wasn't I already tied to him though? In what other ways would we be connected? God I needed to do some research.

Derek had closed his eyes and seemed to be fighting his inner wolf and his desires. His thumbs were rubbing circles on my hips. I smiled as I realised he was trying to sooth himself for me.

Derek POV:

"I think I should head home." She suddenly said.

What? Leave? No. He'd just gotten her back she couldn't leave yet.

"Why don't you stay the night?" I hopefully asked. She looked at him in bit shock by the boldness of his question and then she blushed a little. Oh, no. That's not what I meant. "Just to sleep. I don't want you to leave just yet, that's all." I reassured her. God please don't say no. Understanding crossed her beautiful face. She smiled as she answered.

"Yeah, okay. But I don't have any clothes. And I could really use a shower."

"I can lend you something to wear and a towel." I quickly said. She simply smiled at me. I hadn't realised how much I had missed that smile until now.

I led her upstairs to my room and gave her a towel and a large shirt and loose boxers. She walked in my bathroom and locked the door behind her. I turned back to my closet wondering if she locked the door out of habit of because she didn't fully trust him at the moment. He pulled his sweats out and started changing; he had pushed her a bit far back in the kitchen. His wolf was demanding, if he'd let him have his way, they'd be in bed right now. This full moon really had affected him more than most. He went to lie down on his bed just as the bathroom door opened and Skylar came out wearing his clothes with her wet brown hair falling a bit over her face. She was gorgeous. She shyly walked around the bed and lied down on the other side of the bed. Too far. That's all I could think. I slid a bit over to her, just enough to reach her hips and pull her too me. She let out a cute little yelp, as she hadn't expected me to do that. I pulled into a spooning position and held her back to my chest; I placed a light kiss on her right shoulder at which she purred. Or well, something similar to a purr. This made me smile, I twisted to turn the light off then I tightly wrapped my arm around her abdomen. She was perfect. They were perfect. And with that thought, he fell asleep.

**AN: And thiiis is what Skylar would look like:** search?q=cailin+russo&espv=2&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=ZV_jU5SyCuyVjALen4CQDg&ved=0CBsQsAQ&biw=1154&bih=543#q=celest+steyn&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=GIGrlIx2nFKiMM%253A%3B9c6xxYd4mv9YjM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .us%252Fimg851%252F6107% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fmain%252Ftopic%252F40208-celest-steyn%252F%3B300%3B450 ***stares at the length of the link with an annoyed look* Excuse the length but I wanted you to get that precise picture. The Model's name is Celest Steyn, but Skylar would have brown eyes. :) Oh and the cover picture is what Skylar's wolf looks like. **


	4. Acquaintances

**Little note to say I do not own Derek or any other Teen Wolf characters in this story. And thank my readers. **

Chap 4: Acquaintances

I'd been up for about 20 minutes now. Bit of a shocker waking up someplace I didn't recognise, wearing clothes that weren't mine, with an arm draped over me. Now that the moon's effect were through, this felt a bit _unusual _and out of character for me. To get right down to it… Why the fuck had I accepted Derek's offer to sleep with him and how had I ended up spooning with him? Though it was just sleeping, this felt personal and intimate somehow. God, he had looked so desperate and fragile when he asked me. I suppose saying no yesterday would have been just as surprising as waking up here had been. Talk about being internally conflicted. My inner wolf had urged me to accept and jump his bones while I was at it. But my more human and not so _insane_ side disagreed with my wilder half. Kinda like they were disagreeing right now. Sure the full moon wouldn't be back for another month, but it had been a year my people… Every girl has her needs, and my wolf was obviously feeling my needs more than my other half. Meaning I was horny, and Derek smelled and felt extremely good right this second. To this my more prudent side screamed '_GET OUT'; _I had things to think about concerning Derek and I had to go to work later. His arm tightened around me, trapping me. Hmm, I guess being trapped could have a nicer side to it. Shut up wolf! Okay, I needed to decide whether or not I wanted to wake Derek and talk or kind of, wiggle out of his grasp and go back home. Maybe I could call him later, or text. Or drop by. His bed. I am _never_ getting out of this house it seems. Wiggle out it was; if I woke him, I might kiss him and if I kissed him well… Take a wild guess. I don't need a repeat of yesterday, sure it wouldn't be 'full moon Derek crazy attitude' to deal with but it would still be 'early morning grumpy Derek'. I took his arm and put it on his side; I grabbed the sheets and swung them off me. Okay, halfway there.

"Tell me Skylar? Do you always sneak out of guy's rooms when they're asleep or is it just me?" A deep, husky voice grumbled behind me. _Shit_. Shit to the fuck. I decided to joke a bit, so maybe his grumpiness would die down.

"To be honest, It's almost a habit by now" I said with a goofy smile and a small smile.

He clearly wasn't in a mood for jokes as he pushed himself over me and roared in my face as he held his body up with his elbows. Full moon growls I can handle. But this is not okay. I may not be an alpha but I had a nasty roar and Derek was about to get a first hand demonstration. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer as I roared at him, telling him exactly what I thought of his insolent reaction at the moment. I used my hands and knees to push him off me.

If I hadn't been so mad I might have laughed at his shocked expression. His eyes flashed red as his wolf was feeling defied but I wasn't having it. I growled a low and long-lasting growl at him, my eyes shining golden back at his. He looked away.

"I'm sorry." He said to me, and very quietly added. "I just can't and don't want to picture you leaving other guys' beds."

And that's Taurus for you. His zodiac sign traits affected him just like mine affected me. I needed space and I was protective of those I love. Derek was possessive and jealous, but he was also loyal and attentive. For example, he was paying _a lot_ of attention to the bit of my stomach that was exposed, where his shirt had slid up, at the moment. I'm telling you, inner conflicts.

"I have to head back home. I didn't tell Tasha I was here and I have work. I also didn't want to wake you."

He nodded and got up to his closet, I blatantly stared at him while he picked his clothes. Wow, she deserved the worlds respect right now, how the hell had she been in bed with _that_ and kept her hands to herself?

"You need a ride?" He asked, interrupting her reverie.

"Um… No I'm good for now. Thanks. And thanks for the clothes I can give them back to you after I wash them in a couple days." Wash them? More like wear them and eventually throw them in the washer later this week. "I'm gonna change and head out. I'll, um… See you around?" I asked, he turned around to look at me with an expression I couldn't exactly describe.

"Yeah, you definitely will." He walked towards me, dropping his picked putt clothes on the bed and stop in front of me. He placed both hands on my cheeks and gave me a soft kiss. Unlike yesterday's, which had been desperate and urgent, this was slow and soft. I think it was a way of telling me how he felt. Not that I'd complain about how he communicates his feelings, neither of us were necessarily good with words anyway. But eventually we would have to word those feelings. We broke apart and I told him I'd call him later.

I went home to change and headed to work. My day was pretty normal until Malia came into the cafe.

"Hi Malia" I greeted. "How's your hand?" I asked apologetically.

"Hey, I'm all healed, thanks. Sorry for trying to snap your neck off yesterday…" She looked at me with her big eyes and I knew she was being honest. " I was wondering if I could talk to you about that actually."

"Well, considering how full this place is, I don't know if I'll be able to." I answered her, motioning the completely empty cafe with a grin.

She grinned back at me and we both went to sit on one of the tables after I told Lucy I was taking a 5-minute break.

"I was wondering if you could teach me control instead of Scott?" She blurted out. "Not that I don't like him or anything but… He just doesn't understand and I think it would be easier with a girl and with someone who also fully turns."

I felt a wave of sympathy toward the teen. "Yeah of course, we can arrange somewhere to train a couple times a week." I told her with a smile.

"Sweeet! Thank you so much. Do you think the woods would be all right? To train I mean. Cuz it couldn't be at my house so…" She offered.

"Yeah, at least for now the woods should be fine. And don't hate me but I have to go back to work okay? Give me your number and I'll text you." I said as I handed her my cellphone. She typed her number in and gave me a smile and a wave before leaving.

The cafe got a little busier at noon, but it was nothing Lucy and I couldn't handle. At around 3 Lucy told me she would close up and that I could leave. I packed my stuff and went to my car. As I was standing next to it, a familiar scent hit me. Pines and leather. I smiled and saw Derek about 200 feet away from me, walking in my direction unhurriedly. I smiled and took a deep breath. Wait. There was another smell. I looked around and saw a man, or was he a teenager, standing next to a car further in the parking lot, watching me. I frowned at him but he just kept staring at me, making me uncomfortable. His eyes finally looked away, to something behind me. I turned around to see Derek now just 30 feet away from me but when I turned back the guy was nowhere to be seen. I faced Derek again who was looking at me worriedly, probably because it looked as if I had been staring at an empty space of the parking lot and hadn't acknowledged him either. Who was that guy? His smell… I knew it. From where though?

"Hey, are you okay?" Derek asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead right after I nodded signaling I was fine.

"It was just this guy, he was looking at me and I think… He smelled familiar that's all."

Derek released me and looked around, sniffing the air.

"I can't catch a scent. Do you think he's one of us? Maybe you know his scent from Alaska?"

" I don't know, but there was something I wanted to tell you actually. The other day I was in here and I saw a pair of blue eyes flashing at me but I just shrugged it off because he left right after I saw him. I didn't meet anyone from here in Alaska." I told him, a bit concerned myself now.

"I'll keep an eye in the woods and ask Scott if he's seen another wolf around. I'll let you know and please do the same Sky. If this ever happens again I want to be the first one to find out about it okay?" I answered him by nodding briskly. Then I realised Derek had come here before the strange guy showed up. Why did he come?

"Um… Not that I don't appreciate the company but what are you doing here?"

He smiled at me and shrugged.

"I just wanted to see you again."

"Oh. You saw me… 8 hours ago." I calculated, laughing out loud.

" Yeah." He looked a bit annoyed that I was laughing at him.

"I'm going home, do you want to come with me?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, actually I do." He answered, surprising me.

"Oh," I hadn't thought he would agree "okay. Let's go then." I didn't really have a problem with him coming over; I just didn't think he'd accept my offer after I teased him.

We got in my car and I started telling him about Tasha. I explained to him that my Australian roommate didn't know what I was and had no idea the supernatural world even exits. And how I'd like to keep it that way. Not knowing made her safer, and I did not want to be responsible for her or the dangers she got involved in. The kid had grown on me, I suppose. I kept on telling him that Natasha had recently moved here after graduating because she was looking for a small town in which she could write her historical fiction novel. Her novel was about a soldier during World War 1 who is captured by his enemies but after spending months with them and seeing how their lives were as hard as his and his companions' had, the soldier no longer saw them as enemies but simply as young men like himself who had to follow orders.

"She seems pretty cool, I kinda want to read her book." Said Derek.

"Yeah, she's not bad" I said with a smile " She's kinda grown on me."

"Does she know about me?"

Oh shet*… "Ehm… I told her I slept at your house yesterday." He nodded and I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. "Here we are!" I said gratefully.

We went into my apartment and found Tasha in the kitchen listening to Arctic Monkeys' "Crying Lightening''. Thank god she had a good taste in music or this would not have been possible.

"Hey Tash!" I half yelled so she would hear me over loud music.

She turned around and turned the music off after she noticed Derek standing next to me.

"This is my friend Derek I was talking about this morning." I told her as she made her way to us.

"Hi, I'm Natasha but you can call me Tasha." She told Derek as she extended her hand.

Derek took it and shook it as he said. "Nice to meet you Natasha and I'm actually Sky's boyfriend."

Of course. He had to. Was that his plan from the second I offered going to my house? Probably. I looked at him telling him with my eyes, I slightly wanted to beat him right this second… He smiled at me, his eyes reflecting his contentment and triumph.

"Oh, so _you're_ _Derek _Derek. Yeah I've heard about you." Natasha said obviously trying to cover for me.

"She really hasn't actually but thanks for having my back Tash" I told her with a smile and looked at Derek defying him to come up with an answer to that. He just smiled at me and shook his head.

"I'm having a late lunch… If you guys want anything to eat you can help yourselves." She said trying to make things less awkward as she walked back into the kitchen.

I looked at Derek and he shook his head so I led him to my room and closed the door behind me. He looked at my posters and the pictures I'd stuck on the wall. Most were of me and my foster brother and family. He smiled at some of them and stopped at the only one I had from Beacon Hills. It was a picture of his old pack, Isaac was siting down next to Erica who was smirking. I was ruffling Isaac's hair and smiling as I stood between Boyd and Derek. Derek was looking at me like I was a kid and Boyd looked serious. I loved that picture; it was taken about a month before I left. What the hell had I been thinking? Erica and Boyd died and Isaac was barely part of Derek's pack anymore. Would things have been different if I hadn't left? Could I have saved Erica or Boyd? Could I have tightened the bonds in this pack? Well, she wasn't leaving again and she sure as hell wouldn't let this happen again.

Derek's POV: _Couple days later_

I hadn't seen Skylar since I'd been to her house and caught her up on all the things she'd missed, which took a couple hours. The hardest part was possibly telling her I was guilty of killing Boyd; it was definitely what I was most ashamed of doing in my life. I could tell she was feeling my pain as a tear had trickled down her cheek while I told her. I was glad that was over. I didn't like reliving that night. It had been a couple days and she was coming to my house to spend time together. I gave her some space to process al the information I'd given her. Luis should be coming back tomorrow; I wonder what Skylar would think about him. He was a bit _thick _at times, I have come very close to regretting having him in my pack but when he left his ego aside, he could treat things seriously and gave smart advice. He was also a skilled fighter and I had been in need of more experienced pack members.

I was driving back home from Scott's house. We had talked about rules and agreements about sharing this place as alphas. Neither of us was leaving but we had fought together too long to start fighting each other. We were almost friends actually. And I didn't have a problem with anyone in his pack and vice versa. I parked my Camaro in front of the house and saw two people talking on my porch. I immediately recognised Skylar who was talking to a guy who was comfortably leaning against one of the columns. Luis. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to arrive until tomorrow, oh god, Skylar. What had she told him? How long had they been talking?

I was already approaching them as theses thoughts ran through my head. Luis had turned around and was watching me.

"Luis, weren't you coming back tomorrow?" I asked him, confused.

"Came back earlier, thought I'd surprise you. And thank god I did or mi belleza would have been waiting here all alone. Verdad hermosa?" He told me motioning to Skylar.

_Mi belleza? (_My beauty). _Verdad hermosa? _(Right beautiful?) . Ha ha ha, he didn't know whom Skylar was, meaning he didn't know she was his mate… He was flirting with her, instead of growling at him I went up the stairs to stand in front of Sky; I could have a bit more fun making my point.

"What would she have done without you Luis?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, man that's what I've been telling her ever since I got h-"

He shut up when he saw me grab Skylar and kiss her passionately in front of him. I felt her smile into our kiss, she probably knew exactly what I was doing and why. I wanted to make it clear she was mine and that he couldn't have her, or even flirt with her. She was his alpha's mate and I wanted to make sure he and everyone else knew it. Skylar bit my lip and quickly pecked me as she pulled away from me smiling and shaking her head. Alright… It wasn't the most mature thing I've done all week, not to mention I knew Sky didn't really like kissing in public so I didn't push it further, but I looked at Luis and wrapped my arm around Skylar's making sure he got it.

"Okay, yours. Got it."

See? That's why I liked him. He was quick to understand things.

I smiled and motioned for all of us to go inside. Once inside, I sat by Sky on the couch and Luis sat on the chair as he told us about his little trip to Idaho City. He told us about his multiple encounters with omegas. And female omegas. I felt slightly bad for Sky but she just laughed and actually hi-fived him. Damn it, she was perfect. Luis seemed really comfortable around her and he was making her smile a lot. I was glad, he had dropped the cocky attitude right after he realised he could never have a chance with her. Eventually Luis went up to his room and Sky cuddled into me.

"I like him," she said "at first he was a bit of a dick but he's actually nice underneath."

I chuckled; those were my exact first impressions of him when I met him. But having Sky so close to me, Luis was no longer what I wanted to talk about.

I realised she was actually falling asleep on me. I guess we could talk later, though both my wolf and I knew I was never planning on _talking _much, but that wasn't the point. I laid my head back on the couch and thought about my relationship with the girl who was resting on my shoulder at the moment. How precious she was to me, scared me. I'd give my life for this girl in a heartbeat and my biggest fear at the moment was for her to leave me like she did again. She still hadn't told me why she left; I can't help but feel that I was a part of that decision. Though I obviously had no say in it when she decided… I remember waking up to a weird feeling in my chest, a sort of ache. I knew immediately something was wrong and it was probably Skylar so I called her but she didn't answer. I freaked and called everyone about her, asking if they knew where she was. After I found out she wasn't in town I was hoping it was some kind of day trip. I sat on my porch for three days, I could barely feel her anymore, our link was weakening and I hated it. Obviously, I didn't tell her how her leaving had affected me or the ever present ache it left in my chest. I'm pretty sure she had felt that ache too. It disappeared the night she fell asleep in my arms; god it had taken a lot of me not to do more than sleep that night. But she wasn't ready… She wasn't ready before she left either and I was kind starting to lose my control. I had slept with other girls. I wasn't going to lie. I also wasn't going to hide the fact I was complete shit at picking woman, *hum* Kate *hum*. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, but I was just a kid, I didn't know better. I slept with someone while Skylar was away, that I also kept to myself. Jennifer had also not been the best love interest I could have had but Skylar had been gone for months already, I had almost given up on her honestly. She had broken my heart. But I knew all along that Jennifer would never be enough for me, she would never be Sky. Had Skylar slept with someone during that year? He knew she wasn't a virgin when they met. Who can blame her? Or whoever her boyfriend had been, you were either gay or 'mated' if you didn't want to sleep with her. I slipped my hand under her shirt and stroked her side with my thumb. I didn't like the idea of another person touching her but I had come to terms with it. I was just mad I hadn't been allowed to touch her in that way yet. And if I found out she had slept with someone while she was in Alaska, well

I might need to pay that state a visit, find the bastard and kill him. It was unfair of me, sure, thinking sleeping with someone was more okay for me than her sleeping with another guy, but in all fairness Jennifer was dead so it was more of 'an eye for an eye' kinda case. Okayyy, someone stop this train of thought. I looked at Skylar and couldn't stop myself from kissing her neck. She hummed in her sleep. Or was she awake and simply resting her eyes? Only one way to find out.

**AN: Hehehe :) as you can see shit is getting a bit more intense. *And I personally use the word "shet" instead of shit sometimes. **

**Okay I can't find an actor or model that would look like Luis and I could really use your help guys. Tall Latino guy that's all. And this is what Natasha would look like ** search?q=ryan+gosling+mandi+gosling&espv=2&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAGOovnz8BQMDgwkHnxCnfq6-gXGuWXyVEheImVFVFZ9kqCWZnWylX5CaX5CTCqSKivPzrIozk3Iy89IDGsUfzxNdKfLMg9dm38RvDCe9iw4AAHGAccBRAAAA&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=iT3mU4C2Isr8oATgl4CIBg&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1154&bih=583#q=xenia%20goodwin&revid=470382597&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=q1Y6LaL5JOkWaM%253A%3BRDFBQFUZ6va7nM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252F736x%252Fc0%252F6a%252Ff0% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fpin%252F499336677405804172%252F%3B396%3B504 **Hate these links, If you're lazy the actress' name is Xenia Goodwin but I like the picture I picked. I might try writing the next chapter with a third person perspective instead of the first person. Let me know which you prefer **** Thank you for the reviews they make me happy and make me want to write faster. Natasha will have a sister who'll come in later on, so if you want to you guys can decide what her and Natasha's zodiac signs are as well as some personality traits for Tasha's sister. If I don't get reviews for Tasha's sign I'm gonna have to pick one myself. So write a quick review on this chapter. **


	5. Chap 5: Marking and chasing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters. **

They were chasing him down an alley, the mystery wolf grabbed the fence and threw himself over it. Skylar and Luis were chasing after him. The guy was definitely a werewolf considering his speed and strength. As they reached that same fence Luis repeated mystery guy's stunt but she jumped on the edge of the garbage, used the edge to push herself over the fence and rolled over when she landed to soften the blow. The guy turned to look at them for a minute and she saw his eyes flash blue and kept running ahead of them, if only they were in the woods she could have turned; here in the city it was a bit harder to get over the obstacles on four legs. She kept running beside Luis, she was getting tired of all this parkour, the stranger wasn't necessarily the fastest runner of the three but they had been running for 30 minutes all ready and Skylar could feel her legs weakening and Luis' breathing was hard. What this guy had was stamina. How had my day ended like this?

_*flashback*_

"We should go out tonight" Derek said out of the blue.

I was sitting at my desk with my legs crossed studying for my courses; I turned and arched my eyebrows at him.

"I just think it would be a fun thing to do and we can go with Luis" he answered my unsaid question.

"Um… I guess we could but I still have an essay to finish writing. Where would we go?" I asked him.

"Well, I was thinking," he smiled at me "we could go to 'Alma'"

Alma? I turned to face my desk again as I thought about it. The Latino club? Hmm… I haven't been there since they renewed it. I used to go all the time, I'm actually really glad they're still open. I used to go almost every weekend; I knew the bouncers really well and had met the owner a couple times. I miss the music, god I never thought I'd miss the regetton that Jóse would blast in his room every day. But it became something that attached me to my family, something that reminded me of them. I should really go visit them, I should introduce Derek to them. Maybe in a couple months, god I hope things are gonna stay this calm.

"That would actually be very nice" I smiled " when's the next full moon?"

"Next thursday"

Oh joy. Time did go by fast it had almost been a month since they were chasing Malia through the woods. She'd had three classes with her so far; the kid was good though she really could work on her people skills. There had been a loud _BANG!_ in the forest and Malia just made a run for it, not even looking if I was there. The noise was a branch cracking on its own, but I was a bit shocked she would literally have left me for dead if it had been hunters. After I dropped her off that day, I swung by Isaac's house. I was really excited to see him again and a bit nervous.

I knocked on Scott's door and met Scott with a disappointed face.

"Hey Scott, how's it going?"

He chuckled. "You look _'oh so happy'_ to see me Skylar"

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for Isaac" I felt a bit bad and smiled "you know where he's at?"

"He should be back soon, why don't you come in?" He politely asked.

"Um… sure thanks" I awkwardly answered.

Isaac took about 30 minutes but Scott was surprisingly easy to talk to, so I barely even noticed until Isaac barged in and just stared at me.

"Fucking great I'm seeing ghosts as well now…." he exclaimed with a grin.

"Isaaaaaaac!" I yelled as I threw myself at him. After all the hugging and catching up, I felt so bad for not being here for him when Alison died. It seemed the more I knew the more I regretted leaving.

As I left his house I turned around to kiss on the cheek goodbye he looked at me with a smile.

"I'm really glad you're back Sky, it really is too bad I'm part of Scott's pack but you're welcome here anytime. Though I'm not sure Derek wants you out of his sight." He wiggled his eye brows at me.

I pushed his shoulder as I told him I had missed him too and headed home.

All this had been last week though, and I just realised I had totally zoned out until I felt Derek's breath on my ear.

"Sky…" I shivered as I felt how his lips were almost touching my ear.

"Hmm… thought I'd never get your attention back." He chuckled when he felt me shiver.

He grabbed my desk chair and flipped it so I was facing him, our eyes locked and everything else seemed blurry. Fucking hell this man was turning me into a cheesy little teenager with a look. Imagine what he could do with the rest of his body? No wolf, this is not a good idea. My wolf however disagreed and locked our lips, Derek smiled into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I slowly stood up to make our position less awkward. We slowly started walking backwards till we hit the edge of the bed. I pushed Derek's jacket off him. I still felt we had too many layers, I felt his hesitation to push us on the bed; if we ended in the bed we'd take it too far. I knew it, so I took a small step back; he understood and made me walk backwards until I hit a wall. Was it any better? Probably not. My hands were roaming his abs as he groaned into the kiss, I smiled triumphantly. It had almost begun to be a competition of who could get a sound out of the other first. After that groan we were officially tied, this also meant I could moan as his lips left mine to kiss my neck. Oh no, not the weak spo- yeah… that's the weak spot. I pulled at his shirt so he backed up and removed it, I took this pause to do the same, his eyes were ravaging my body and mine his. He was perfect, he looked like a freaking sculpture. His eyes dilated and lust was written all over his face which I knew was mirroring my own face.

Derek's POV:

She was perfect and she was mine. Every little thing about her fascinated me, I crashed my lips to her once more and as one of my hands grabbed her butt, the other was cupping her right breast. We never got past this, the fact she was so willing right this second gave a mixture of hope and slight worry. Was she ready for this? If we mated I wouldn't survive being separated from her for more than a couple days. We needed to clarify this, she needed to know what this meant to me too. As another quiet moan escaped her mouth I couldn't stop myself from biting her lower lip as I pushed even more against her. _Pants. Take off the pants. _Sharing a body/mind with a wild animal was not an easy business. Both my hands slipped under her bra and pinched her nipples; she took in a sharp breath as she barely dig her nails in my back and I couldn't help the smile forming on my face. I was the one making her feel this way, she wasn't hurting me and I was making her lose control. Was that a good thing? I would stop the second she asked me to, but what if she didn't? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Sky…" I said, a small warning in my tone "if you don't tell me to stop _very_ soon, I won't be able to stop at all, not without a fight at least. You just have to say the word."

"Okay." I couldn't stop my shoulders from slumping a bit, I did want to take this further but I didn't want one of us to regret it. Because after mating, I would feel her regret and I don't think I could handle that. I slowly moved my hands away and readjusted her bra as I put my forehead against her. I was gonna need a minute to return to my calm state. She put her hand against my cheek and I leaned into her touch, cherishing it.

"I love you" she said in a tiny voice. I could tell it scared her,saying that,this meant she was giving me a piece of her. Sure mates are your other half but they aren't necessarily good. Some were straight up shit and you couldn't untie yourself from them. So loving me wasn't part of the deal, worrying about me, feeling my pain and happiness that was. But loving me was more like a gift. I rested my head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Sky… can I mark you?" What? Did I just ask her that? Was it that big of a surprise, really? I loved her and that was me telling her I needed her. I didn't need to say those three words back, she knew I absolutely adored and worshiped her. Marking though, was more intimate. It meant she would be a bit more mine. She would smell like me, it was marking her as mine for sometime, marking was me bitting her and for a couple days any other wolf would get the clear message she wasn't free. As a sign of agreeing, she hugged me tighter and relaxed against me. I pulled my fangs out and bit the skin right above her collar bone, in case someone didn't smell it, they would see it. I slightly broke the skin but quickly licked it for it to heal faster. Obviously the oval shape of my mouth and teeth were still there but she wasn't bleeding. I hoped I hadn't hurt her. I inhaled again and I could smell my scent slightly tangled with her.

I looked at her as I whispered. "Mine."

Skylar's POV:

After Derek left I thought I should pay Deaton a visit just clear up my thoughts. I was pretty sure me and Derek were going to mate soon considering how much self-control we both needed when we ere around. Seriously, I don't know when was the last time I saw him and it didn't end in a make-out session. Marking was new though, I think I kinda liked it. Being seen as an object that belonged to him wasn't my view of it though it might be of some of the girls but the fact I was a bit his made him mine as well.

I walked in when I saw the open sign, Deaton was talking to a patient and sent me a smile as he saw me taking a sit on the side. After a couple minutes the client left with a small rabbit in their arms; the vet turned to look at me and grinned.

"I'd like you to know, you are by far the most well-educated of your kind that are in and have passed through this town. Thank you for waiting."

"Of course" I laughed "I'll try to teach them some manners if you want."

"Please do; especially the new comers, one of them broke in here the other day. Didn't take anything but he did break the door." He said with a sigh.

I wondered how many times the poor guy had probably had to replace that door. "Wait, what guy? Does Scott have a new were?" I asked using our kind's nickname.

"No, I'm surprised you don't know, we believe there is a new omega in town both Derek and Scott have been trying to track him down" he informed me.

_What the fuck? _"No, I guess Derek didn't tell me." I was frowning. Why hadn't Derek told me this?

He awkwardly cleared his throat, "So how can I help you Skylar?"

"Oh right, well I was wondering if you could tell whether there will be any difference when me and Derek…uh…. mate? Considering I'm a full shifter. Will it affect my abilities?"

"Oh, well this actually is different, considering you are not the exact same kind as him the bondage between you is weaker then if you weren't a full shifter. Which is maybe why he isn't _that_ protective of you yet, but once you mate, one of you will change. Either he will become a full shifter or you will lose that ability." My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my face. I was going to change and lose my ability. I knew I'd be loosing it because males couldn't become full shifters. "Don't panic Sky, please, I got that door installed yesterday." he smiled "Look it may sound like a lot right now but this isn't the first time it happens and a lot of the females said the connection they then had with their mate was worth it. They never regretted it afterwards."

"Um… thanks Deaton, I'll see you around. I think I need some air." A _lot_ of air.

I walked to my car and after a five minute drive I was at the entrance of the woods. I ran and threw my shoes and jacket off me before I fully turned, ripping the rest of my clothes and not caring. I ran, felling everything; the wind in my fur, the earth under my paws, the smells of the forest, animals and plants. I loved this, how could I give it up? This was a huge pat of me, this was my freedom. And we all know how I cherish freedom. _Fucking hell. _Conflict is all that I can feel. But I was tired of always worrying so I pushed my thoughts aside and ran. I ran, I ran from my thoughts and realisations, I let my wild side take over and I ran for hours until it was starting to get dark. Luckily I had pretty much been running in a circle so my jacket and shoes were close. I couldn't exactly walk form my parking spot to my apartment in literally nothing else than a jacket and combat boots… and well my necklace which didn't break when I turned but that didn't cove up much… Well, only solution I got is Derek's house. I grabbed my stuff in my mouth and trotted back to his house. I'd get my car later.

I sniffed the air and smelled him. I could have purred at his smell, specially in my wolf form. Marking did make you a bit closer, I smiled at the thought. Until I smelled someone else, a female someone, I slowed down and hid behind a tree as they came into my view; I slowly put my clothes on the floor. I pricked my ears and eavesdropped their conversation.

"It was good to see you again Emily." I heard Derek say. Emily?

"It's always a pleasure to see you Derek, looks like we both grew up since last time huh?" I could see her inching towards him. Excuse me?

Derek stiffened. "Um… yeah I guess we have. Hope you have a safe trip back."

"Well, I actually don't have to be on the road for a couple hours…" She said as she reached to stroke his arm. By now my breathing was heavy and my eyes were glowing. If looks could kill…

"I think you should be on your way Emily." He said apologetically.

"Oh come on Der. We both want this."

That' s it. I got out of my hiding place and roared at them, well, her but it sure as hell scared Derek as well. I trotted towards them and viciously growled at her, if the bitch didn't move away very soon there was going to be a fight. She backed up a bit and I went to stand in front of Derek as I kept growling; showing her my fangs as a threat. Emily staggered backwards with confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Sky calm down." Derek said just as Emily said "The hell is this?"

"Skylar listen to me, she's just a friend okay?" he said as he crouched to be at my level. "Emily I really think you should be going now." I calmed down the second Derek put his hand behind my ear and stroked be. Pet me in my human form and you lose a hand, pet me as a wolf and pretty much turn into a happy puppy. I sat down and happily watched as Emily got in her car muttering things such as 'fucking guard dog', 'deserve better'. My only thought being, that's fucking right bitch, you walk away. When her car was out of sight I looked back at Derek who had been watching me the whole time. I could see he was trying not laugh as he smiled at me, creases forming around his eyes showing me it was genuine.

"I did not know you were this feisty." He said with a laugh. "Or protective."

'But you're my mate,' I wanted to tell him 'how could I not be protective?' The best way I could translate that was by licking his hand and letting out a small whimper. That's when it hit me. I didn't care if I wasn't going to be a full wolf anymore as long as I got to keep Derek next to me. I detached my self from him and trotted back to the tree to shift, I put the little clothes I had on and went to meet him trying to make my jacket cover a bit more of my thighs. He eyes glowed as he saw me approaching him in my 'outfit'.

"Umm… I could kind of use some clothes please" I said.

"I don't know about that" his voice was husky "I think you look rather fine."

"Yeah andI'm sure Luis would agree." I told him in a bitchier voice. I knew jealousy was the fastest way to make him do what I wanted him to. But I sure as hell wasn't gonna make fun of that weakness after my little stunt with Emily.

He growled. "Get in the house and grab something of mine."

I walked to the house knowing he was staring at me and heard him growl again as I walked up the stairs being unable to keep my jacket from lifting a bit and showing more skin. _Oops._

After I was finally wearing decent men clothes I went down and found Derek in the kitchen. I remembered what Deaton had told me, about that omega. I sat down on one of the stools as he stood over the kitchen preparing something; his back to me.

"Derek, why didn't you tell me were looking for an omega?"

He stiffened. I hated it when he did that, it was like his immediate stance when he was caught or uncomfortable. "Didn't think it was that important. How did you find out?" He asked, his voice tight

"Deaton. And _I _think it's important." I was a bit hurt he hadn't told me. "What if it's the guy from the parking lot?"

He stiffened again. _Motherfucker._ That was exactly who he was chasing. "Are you freaking serious?!" I yelled at him. "He was stalking _me_! And you think it's not important that I know you're going after him?" I shouted as I stood up. He finally turned around to look at me.

"That's exactly why I kept you out of it! We know nothing about him. I don't know if there's more than one, I think there might be a female with him because we found ripped clothes close to your house and they weren't yours. If you help us track him or them you could fall in a trap! And I can't fucking have that!" He yelled back at me. I was going to retort until I saw his eyes. He wasn't angry or dominant; he was scared.

"Look Sky, I don't want to yell at you but I'm wary of this guy. It's been a week almost and I still can't find him, even with Scott's help. I don't think he's our usual werewolf. There is something about him." He said with a sigh.

I looked at him as I my eyes lit up. "Well, what if _we_ trap _him_?" I said as a plan formed in my head.

_*end of flashback*_

"Luis- " I was so out of breath "we need to push him towards the woods!" I finally got out.

Luis nodded and turned on the next alley leaving only me behind the guy. The more she saw him, the younger he looked. This guy was pretty much a teenager. How did he have this kind of resistance?! You could see he was a bit sloppy though, his jumps were slightly miscalculated and in a fight he would probably _not_ have the upper hand… He tried turning right on the next alley but he must have seen Luis because he quickly turned and ran left instead. This allowed me to catch up a bit more with him, in about six hundred feet we should be bordering the forest. The second I turned into my wolf I could definitely catch up on him. I could hear Luis trying to catch up from behind me and most probably failing to do so. That's it, two hundred feet. One hundred feet. We entered the forest and I couldn't believe it. The teenager turns. And I don't mean he grows a freaking unibrow and side burns. I mean he full on turns into a wolf…

**AN: Hello my lovelies :) I'm sorry it's been a while but I started school so it's a bit tight but I'm giving you a nice little chapter which was very very fun to write :D **

**Mystery guy's wolf:** search?q=angry+wolf+gif&espv=2&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=v8juU5juGoyJogTW7oCQBw&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ&biw=1169&bih=677#q=game+of+thrones+shaggydog+direwolf&tbm=isch&facrc=_&imgdii=evuI4UB7AwiwaM%3A%3BJHNEnV0B8NjMNM%3BevuI4UB7AwiwaM%3A&imgrc=evuI4UB7AwiwaM%253A%3BG8WymRd9b2TQRM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fdata%252Fimages%252Ffull%252F2013%252F04%252F17% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Farticles%252F4948%252F20130417% %3B835%3B463


	6. Friend or Foe?

**AN: Little bit of smut further on so you can just skip that paragraph when you get to it. I'm changing what Theo's wolf looks like btw. Read on and let me know what you think.**

_The teenager turns. And I don't mean he grows a freaking unibrow and side burns. I mean he full on turns into a wolf… _

What the actual fuck? I slow down from the shock. The wolf… I can't believe this. The wolf is running faster, I almost can't see him. I feel faint, he's a guy. But he's a wolf, a full were-wolf. Luis finally catches up and looks at me questioningly.

"Que chuchas? (What the fuck?) I thought you said guys couldn't turn into full wolves?"

"I… I… They can't. I don't understand." I said, going through the biggest mind-fucking of the century. "I've never seen this, it shouldn't be possible!"

Luis looked at me with a frown we had come to a full stop by now. "Well, Skylar he's the only one with answers. Come on we have to keep going or Derek will face him alone."

That made me snap. "Go ahead, I'm gonna turn." Full wolf against were-wolf wasn't necessarily a fair fight because as a wolf our bites are slightly more lethal, we use our mouth more than our claws. I ran to a tree as Luis started sprinting toward our mystery guy. Huh, he really had turned out to be a mystery. I shifted, shook my fur, enjoying the feeling and I ran. I heard a growl and a bark further ahead. _Derek. _How did Derek know he was looking for an actual wolf? Probably smelled him. I pushed harder on the ground until I was running at my full speed, seeing the guy turn into a wolf really made my adrenaline kick in. I quickly ran past Luis who seemed to be amazed and yet slightly insulted. *wolf shrug*. I could smell Derek now, it made me calm down but smelling the other wolf on him made me feel angry. This smell, it was the one I had found on my clothes in the woods the night we were chasing Malia. This little shit has been stalking me. Finally I see Derek on the floor and a big sandy, brown wolf opposite of him. The wolf is bearing his teeth at Derek as he stands up. I see he get ready to pounce on Derek just as I see my boyfriend prepare for the impact. As the wolf jumps I do too and I literally head-but him, possibly breaking a rib, in the air. He whimpers and lands with a loud thud. I growl at him as I feel a headache settling in. No surprise there, is there? I just shoved, maybe, 110 pounds, with my head. I can hear him whimper as he slowly gets up. Derek comes to stand beside me and I can hear Luis finally reaching us.

"Who are you?!" Derek yells at the wolf.

To which the stranger simply growls. I am getting tired of this fucking teenage wolf. I take a step closer and growl at him menacingly.

"Shift." Derek tells him in his alpha voice. Now the boy-wolf whimpers and lies down submissively, fear in his eyes. Really? Alpha voice? That's all we needed?! I snarl in annoyance.

"_Shift._" My mate tells him with so much authority I almost want to shift myself. I hear a grunt and look down at the now human teenager in front of us. I look away seeing as the guy isn't wearing any clothes and stare at Luis trying to persuade him to give him his shirt. Luis was taller and bigger, his shirt would cover the guy a bit. Obviously he doesn't get it as he stares intently at the intruder. Bringing my attention back to him my self, I see he is still on the floor and Derek is towering over him, his eyes glowing. I am trying not to look at the naked guy so I decide to focus on Derek as he interrogates the boy.

"What do you want? Why are you following MY mate?!" He shouts. His wolf is as displeased as he is about this boy being a threat. Especially a threat to me.

The boy wasn't answering him. I could see Derek getting madder. He's going to kill this guy if I don't do something. I stepped forward and nuzzled Derek's hand; I mean this kid had answers and I'd like him conscious for my questions please. I could feel Derek relax just from my touch, it made me smile on the inside.

"You're coming with us. And you better start talking once we get to the house." Derek told our hostage.

I had to run back to get my clothes, ugh it was gonna be quite a run back to Derek's. I grabbed my outfit in my mouth and trotted home; I could feel the weariness from the run coming down on me. I was gonna sleep after I got home and the person who makes me up will deeply regret it. When I finally reach the big wooden house, I stop and shift in the trees. When I'm dressed I jog to the main door, hoping that the kid is still alive. I walk in to find Derek standing in the living room and Luis sitting down.

"Guys? Where is the boy?" I ask them.

"Tu chico (your guy) knocked him out when he refused to answer him. We locked him up in the basement." Says Luis, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Derek! If you render him unconscious again I am killing you!" I yelled. I was pissed, I wanted answers! Now I'm gonna spend all night being haunted by those questions. I looked at Derek and I saw hurt flash through his eyes but it quickly disappeared. Damn it… I'm being a bitch and I can't blame the full moon for another two days.

"Look," I took a deep breath "I'm sorry, I just have so many questions and I won't be able to sleep tonight if I don't get an answer." I try to explain.

"How are you gonna get answers if he's not fucking talking?!" Derek said in a low voice. Well, I guess I hurt him a bit more than intended. Though it wasn't intended, it just slipped. But I was in no mood for the attitude, I needed to know how the hell that boy had trend into a full wolf, being a male, that shouldn't have happened.

"Well, right about _anything_ sounds better than _knocking _him out!" I was suddenly whisper-shouting at him.

At this point Derek just growled at me and we engaged a staring contest. Or in this case, a glaring contest. It was going great until Luis thinks to say the wisest thing possible for the situation… Please note my heavy sarcasm.

"Dios mio(my God)… Can you guys have sex already? You're even starting to frustrate me! " Luis almost shouts at us.

Which earns him a growl from both of us.

"See? All you can do is growl and frown unless one of you is asleep!" This time Luis shouts it.

"LUIS! Callate mierda!" ("Shut up, shit " I swear it makes sense in spanish haha) I yell back at him. "If you don't want to hear or see this than you might as well get out!" Yes, I know, I just kicked someone out of a house that isn't mine. Classy.

"Y donde quieres que vaya?! ("And where do you want me to go?") I live here mujer!" He yells back at me. "If I could I'd have my own apartment already!"

"Then go to mine!" I tell him, surprising myself and Luis.

"What?" He and Derek ask at the same time.

"Go to my apartment and sleep on the couch or something. I'll be there later." I answer them trying to make sense out of it myself. "And don't freak out Natasha, she will use her baseball bat if she finds you there in the morning." I half smile at how much truth that statement had.

"Done!" Luis says a bit too quickly. "See you there when you're done fighting. O acuestense juntos ya!" ("or sleep together already!") he tells me the last part in spanish so Derek won't understand him, knowing I'd take it better than my mate. I take my keys out of my purse and throw them at him while pulling my tongue out at him as well. Through out this exchange Derek is simply standing there looking annoyed and confused. Luis grabs his jacket and starts walking out the door.

The door is closing as I yell. "No rompas nada o te mato!" ("don't break anything or I'll kill you)

To which Luis answers with a chuckle. Not a very settling chuckle, may I add.

"If I knew you were coming back I would have never accepted a Latino in my pack. I am strongly regretting it already." Derek tells me once we are finally alone.

"And it's only going to get worse." I tell him with a sweet smile. He takes a big breath at that.

"Why don't you stay here the night so we can interrogate the guy when he wakes up?"

"You're making it sound like he fell asleep." I accusingly answer him.

"_What_ do you _want_ form me?" His voice laced with desperation. "He was a threat to you and he was playing smart, so yes, I freaking punched him until he passed out. And by the time he's up, he'll have healed."

I had to bite back a retort as I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs. He better not be getting any ideas, I'm accepting the offer because I need to talk to this guy alone, hopefully I can get to him before Derek in the morning. I could hear Derek stomping up the stairs each step making me more annoyed. Did he need to be this loud? What was up with him?

Derek's POV

Why couldn't she understand my point of vue? I was trying to protect her, and failing to do so brought the wild side of me out. I couldn't help myself, she's my mate and he was stalking her! I kept thinking this as I loudly went up the stairs, knowing this would probably annoy Skylar. Why did I want to annoy her? Maybe Luis had a good point, we've been around each other for almost two months now after a year of being apart. My wolf probably thinks I'm crazy for not mating her and marking her permanently as mine. God how bad I wanted to, but she was giving me no signs that she was ready for that, so I wasn't going to push her. She was in the bathroom by the time I reached my room. It smelled like her and it made me smile. It was official, I was bipolar to a certain degree. What was this woman doing to me? Annoying the crap out of me one minute and making me smile the next. I looked up when I saw her come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Um… I need some clothes and you're out of shampoo." She told me sheepishly. Knowing this was a tone I'd probably never hear again. I thought I'd make the bet of it. I was wrong.

""Not so badass now, are we?" I asked chuckling.

If looks could kill, I would certainly not be amongst the living right now.

"You know what? Fuck this. I'll just sleep at my house and shower there." She said much to my displeasure.

"Like hell you are!" I countered.

She pinched the bridge between her eyes and closed them. "Get. Me. Clothes."

I passed her a large shirt and old boxers. "Do you always have to be so pleasant? The shampoo's in the top drawer." I informed her as she shut the bathroom for behind her. A couple minutes later I felt her press her back to the door and slide down to the floor. Why wasn't she showering?

"Sky?" I asked now slightly worried. "Are you all right?"

I went to stand by the door, knowing she was on the other side. Panic somewhat growing in me. The door pulled open and Skylar walked out and without a word went to lie down in my bed. I frowned. I went to my bed and sat on the edge.

"Skylar what's wrong? Was it me? I'm sorry." I immediately felt guilty. She wasn't acting like her daring self always sassing me. I sat there waiting for her answer.

"I just don't want to fight and it seems we can't talk without starting an argument, so I thought we might as well let the bad mood pass and sleep." She finally said.

I took a deep breath and changed into my sweat pants and got rid of my shirt. I turned off the lights and crawled in bed. Skylar faced me, worry etched on her face.

"Do you think there are more like him?" She examined my face as she asked me.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a rare exception that happens. Maybe his family has a different set of genes." I tried to explain.

She took a deep breath and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I'm so fucking tired but I my brain won't let me sleep…"

"Well," at least this I could fix "I have just why you need." To answer her silent question I grabbed her and held her against me. She fit perfectly around me, in my arms.

"I love you. I'm sorry we kept arguing but I've already lost so much Sky," my voice slightly breaking "I can't risk losing you. It hurt like a bitch when you left. And you were alive, it would be way worse if…" I can't finish my sentence and I frown just at the thought.

Skylar grabs my face and kisses me. It's not sweet and loving, it's rough and desperate. It's her way of telling me she's right here. I move my arm and put my weight on it so I am hovering above her but not crushing her. We break apart to recover and I attack her neck with kisses lingering on the fading mark on her neck. I suck that spot until I get a moan from her, she's running her hands over my abs and my back. I rested all my weight on my left arm as I slipped my right hand under her shirt and knead her breast. Her breathing was laboured as I lowered my self to take her nipple in mouth.

"Dereeek…" she said through her heavy breathing. I could hear how tired her voice was. Two ideas popped in my head. First one obviously being if we mated then she would definitely fall asleep exhausted. *smirk* Second one being, I should back off and let her sleep. I was having a hard time deciding, fighting my instinct. I let go of the breast I was holding as my mouth took its place and my hand slid down to her core rubbing it over the boxers. I was only encouraged to keep going when she pulled on my hair and brought my face back up to take over my lips again. I was rubbing her furiously and her hips bucked, I couldn't hold back the frustrated growl that I emitted. Skylar smiled and flipped us so she was now straddling and I sat up to reconnect our lips. The bulge in my sweat pants was not helping the situation, Sky felt it and started grinding on it. I groaned as I grabbed her hips tightly. I was trying not to lose control or completely take over and most probably scare her. I slipped my hands under the boxers and found out she was wearing a thong. She was going to be the end of me.

"Skylar, I need to know _right now_ if you want to take it further or just fool around." I said, my voice low and hoarse. I looked at her and saw her frowning, I knew her decision was practically made when she looked at me with a sorry expression.

"I… I don't know if I'm ready to lose my full wolf self just yet. Trust me I want to, I do. I just hate that I have to lose that ability." She tells me biting her lip.

"Don't worry about it, but you're going to need to stop bitting that lip." I warned her.

She smiled at me and started slipping off me but I held her in place and pulled her down with me as I laid down. Not quite ready to have her out of my arms.

"You are surprisingly comfortable Hale"

I laugh and watch as she shakes under me. "Well, I'm so glad I could please you." I jokingly say as she yawns. I kiss her forehead and think about my prisoner under us as my mate drifts asleep. I protectively arp my arms around her and let sleep take me as well.

Skylar's POV

I wake up in a really good mood, last night's sleep was probably the best I've had in the last couple weeks. I should really stay here more often. It couldn't hurt to send Luis to my apartment a couple times a week could it? Oh god, if he broke something I will murder him. Unless Tasha got to him already. I look around me and look for a clock. 9am?! We must have fallen asleep at around 4am yesterday. My burning eyes seemed to realise this, it actually hurt to open them. I need more sleep. Hmm… Derek really is comfortable. His arms are wrapped around me like he were trying to tie me to him. Why would I move? _Shit!_ How could I not move now that I remembered him? I needed to untangle myself from my mate and sneak downstairs, to the basement. I'm never gonna make it. I tried pushing upwards but Derek tightened his grip on me. I suddenly got a really good idea, or so I thought.

"Humph… Derek. Bathroom ." I muttered in my sleepy voice.

He miraculously let me go but grabbed my pillow and snuggled to it when I stood up. I wanted to laugh but the fact I was kind of jealous at how he was holding that pillow made me shake my head and I slowly walked out.

I got to the basement door, I took a deep breath, opened it and started walking down the stairs. When I made it to the bottom I was met by a pair of glowing blue eyes and fangs.

"Woh, I'm not gonna hurt you okay? I just really want to ask you some questions."

I sat down away from him but still facing him. He was tied to the wall so I knew he couldn't hurt me. After seeing me sit down he seemed to relax a bit and his fangs drew back.

"What's your name? Where do you come from?" I asked him.

"My name is Theo and I'm originally from California." he answered in a british accent.

"Um… okay? What's up with the accent? Were you bitten or born?" I was grilling him but I didn't care, I didn't know how long it would take Derek to realise I wasn't in the bathroom.

Theo chuckled. "Curious aren't we? I was adopted by a british family and I was born this way."

"You might be the only male full wolf in the world or at least the U.S. How can I not be curious? Why are you in Beacon Hills? I was also adopted. Latino family though." I told him with a smile, if he knew about me maybe he would open up.

"I don't know if I'm the only one but yes it's quite rare. I was looking for someone and I found her." He answers giving me a look I didn't really understand.

"Why are you following me? And don't deny it, I've seen you and smelled you too many times already." I ask him seriously.

He chuckled. "How about you tell me about your family first? And I mean your birth family."

What? "Why the hell do you want to know about them?" I almost yell.

"I shared some information with you now you share with me." He said seriously.

"You gave me a name and two personal facts. Why are you asking about my biological parents?"

"I want to know how much you know. Or well don't know." I couldn't read his expression as he said this.

"Who the fuck are you?" I wasn't liking the idea of talking to him alone anymore. I looked at the stairs thinking Derek wouldn't hear me, this room is sound proof.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just want to know about your parents." He said, sounding worried that I might leave. Why was I so intimidated by a teenager?

"They died when I was about 3 years old. I have no memory of them. I was put in the system so I guess they weren't part of a pack or they died with their pack because no werewolf took me in." I said really fast. I didn't like talking about my past. I had some really shitty years growing up because of some of the foster parents. I frowned just thinking about it. Luckily Theo snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I'm asking these personal questions, I just wanted to know how much you knew." He tells me. I thought I was getting answers I'm getting more and more confused.

"Why? Who _are_ you? What do you want from me?" I asked, scared.

"Well, Skylar, I actually came looking for you. I needed to find you because you need to kno-" he was cut off by the door slamming open and Derek running downstairs. Uh-oh.

Derek looked at me with big eyes, his face showed fear at first but it quickly became anger.

"What the FUCK Skylar?!" His voiced boomed in the basement.

Theo looked between us. He looked scared and worried.

"What the hell are you doing here? Why do you always have to disobey me?" Derek roared stalking towards me.

"I'm sorry, but he clearly wasn't talking to you so I thought I could give it a try." I told him calmly but I still walked backwards as he got closer to me, until I hit a wall.

"Didn't what I tell you yesterday mean anything?" He asked me. "Do you like to scare me like this?" He punched the wall next to me. I flinched. Derek opened his mouth again but he was cut off but a threatening bark coming from Theo's side of the room. I looked to see he had changed and his brownish wolf who happened to have some white fur on his back and jaw was barking. He was snarling at… Derek? What was up with him? Derek and I just stared at him until Derek let one of his Alpha roar out, directing it to Theo. Theo's wolf whined and lied down, showing submission.

Derek took my hand and led me upstairs, as he closed the basement door he passed a hand through his black hair.

"Why do you _do_ this to me?" he asked me in a pained voice. Hearing this pain immediately made me whimper and crave his touch. I went to hug him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and inhaled my scent.

"I'm sorry but I knew you wouldn't leave me alone with him, and he clearly wouldn't have spoken to you." I told him in a soft voice.

"Couldn't you write that in a note?"

"Hah, like that would have made a difference." I laugh at his demand. He looked at me and laughed as well, knowing he would have reacted the same way note or not.

"Well, what did you find out about this guy?"

"I swear 10 more minutes and I could probably have told you if he was a threat or not." I told him.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you want to get back in there and finish talking to him?" He said reluctantly.

I laughed. "I kind of do, yes."

"Hm. Fine you have 15 minutes. And if I so much as get a bad feeling I am going in there and getting answers one way or another." He warned.

"Alright, alright Mr. Alpha." I said as I walked back to the door and opened it.

I turned to wink at him and closed the door before starting down the basement stairs once more.

— Theo's wolf

— and Theo

**AN: I want to thank my readers. I don't really get reviews but I'll keep writing anyway. Sorry this update was a bit late but I got sick and well school. Thank you to those who are favoriting, it makes me so happy :) **


	7. Girl talks

**Sorry for the late update. I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters I do own the other characters in the story and the plot.**

**Please proceed :D**

I sighed deeply. I wasn't getting anything else from him today either, after Derek's intrusion last week Theo stopped talking to me. It was quite frustrating, I wanted to know what he knew, he kept looking at me in a funny way and it was starting to annoy me.

"Fine… Something not personal… Why are your eyes blue?" I asked him hopefully. He wouldn't tell me anything 'personal' but I was too curious to stop asking.

He laughed. "Sweetheart, that's about as personal as it gets." He chuckled and smirked.

I kinda want to wipe that smirk off. But I know Derek would get pissed if I attacked our prisoner. It had been days and he still wasn't giving me anything. Worse part is, he knew, he knew that if I don't go back up with more information, Derek would take my place. And Derek was trying to get things out of him the 'physical' way. I was against torture for the first couple days and even stopped Derek once but eventually I was getting nowhere and had to give in.

"Damn it Theo! Do you like being tortured? How bad would it be just telling me a little bit about yourself? I just need to know why you came and why you're after me!" I yelled at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You two haven't mated have you?" He asked in his thick British accent.

Fucking hell! He always did this! Every time I would try to talk to him, he would just change the subject. I stood up, glaring at him and started for the stairs.

"Cause I sure as hell can't smell him on you and that mark disappeared a couple days ago. I'm just saying you wouldn't want to give false hopes to those werewolves out there! Because I know a couple who'd mark you in a second!" He yelled the last part as I was already halfway through the stairs and had opened the door by the time he shut up. Damn this boy! He knew how to get on my nerves! I really hope Derek didn't hear any of that because not only will he want to kill the kid he'll also get a greater need to mate and mark me. And honestly, a house full of three guys is not my idea of the perfect time. I decided I needed girl time.

I walked out of the house and got in my car, I hadn't been home in a couple days. Natasha asked me if I was gonna leave to live with Derek I told her I wasn't but I was having some doubts right now. Derek did want me here, I was sleeping here more and more frequently but I wasn't living here though I did have a toothbrush in Derek's bathroom. Okay… so I was kinda living here but couldn't I handle it all the time. I stopped staring at the house and started driving to my apartment. I would try to find Tasha and talk to her about it. Apparently her and Luis are getting along pretty well, I should talk to her about that as well. Luis was a pretty decent guy, problem with dating someone who isn't your mate… You will end up heart broken. What if her mate was in this town and that's why she chose to come, she was drawn to this place. Or I'm completely off and need to stop thinking so hard. I parked in front of the building and walked in.

Luckily my roommate was here and again listening to some good music, I might have to bring her with me to the house.

"But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes" I start singing "Cause I'm Mr. Brightside!" I look for her a smile on my face listening to the Killers as I walk through the apartment.

"Tash! I'm home!" I say over the music. I see her door crack and her light brown hair pop out. I'm not surprised Luis likes her, that girl had some fine features.

"I'm sorry do you even live here?" She asks me playfully.

"Shut up… I'm in desperate need of a girl talk." I answer.

She laughs. "Good thing I'm not busy then." She looks down and says "I actually wanted to ask you about Luis if that's okay?"

It's my turn to laugh. "Of course!" I smile at her. " I'm gonna have some ice cream. Want any?"

"What kind?"

"Oreo." I grin as I see her eyes light up.

"Be right there!" She yells as she closes her door and shuffles in her room.

I walk to the kitchen and pull out some spoons, bowls and the delicious yumminess that goes by the name of 'ice cream'. I don't care how that sounded. If you have not have Oreo ice cream, you have not lived!

"So what's up with you?" Natasha asks me as she grabs her bowl murmuring a 'thanks' and sits down on our small dinning table.

I grab mine and join her. I sit down with a huff. "Living with three boys is hard. And having to go back and fort between here and there is tiring, so the obvious thing is to move there but I don't know if I'm ready. And I'd miss you." I quickly add. " And I'll need space, but I can't keep paying for this apartment if I'm not in it all the time."

"Okaaay… First of all are you sure moving in isn't taking things a bit quick? Also, three boys? When did the third one get there?" She asks confused.

Shit shit shit! I fucked up… She doesn't know about Theo.

"Did I say three? I'm sorry I guess I counted myself in there." I laugh and hope she buys it. She giggles and smiles. Okay. I think I'm safe. "Yes, it is a big decision but it also means I could work half time at Dear Prudence and have more time to study." I've been slacking on my work lately. I need to get my mind cleared and start focusing.

Natasha tilted her head in thought, a little habit of hers as I bit my lower lip, a little habit of mine. "What if you try it for a week? You still pay your rent and work at Prudence's but you can see if you handle living with the guys. Cause if you're gonna need a lot of space it might be hard for you and your relationship with Derek."

Mine and Derek's relationship wasn't exactly a big worry, we could probably work through anything but her idea wasn't bad.

"Hmm… That doesn't sound too bad. I'll think about it. Okay now you tell me about Luis." I looked at her with a devilish grin.

She blushed and spoke quietly. "Well, I guess I don't know him that well just yet but, I guess I just kinda like him." I could tell she was a bit nervous. "I mean he's only stayed here to give you guys alone time twice, but I still got to talk to him and he made me breakfast the second time." She tells me with a smile as she twists her spoon in her half empty bowl.

Oh she is totally into him! And I am so using that breakfast story against Luis! I smile at her. "Well, I know for a fact he liked staying here both times. I think he wants me to spend more nights there with the excuse of coming here." I say laughing as Tasha blushes harder. "But…" I start.

"Damn it! I knew there was one coming." She interrupts me and looks at me with worry.

"Hey… Chill, it's just that I believe in soul mates right? And I don't wanna trash your possible future relation but I don't think you guys are soul mates. It doesn't mean you shouldn't have fun and date, I'm just saying you don't want to fall in too deep." I try to tell her softly. I know Luis hasn't found his mate and I know the initials on his wrist sure as hell don't start with an 'N'. I don't want her to get hurt.

Her eyebrows crease as she looks up at me. "Do you believe you and Derek are soul mates?"

I smile. "I know so."

"Then wouldn't living with him be the obvious choice then?"

Damn it. She had a point. I start biting my lip again. "I guess it would, but I need space and freedom, and I'm scared of losing that. And I think that if I live with him, I'll lose some of it, a small part of me." I was thinking about my wolf. I really didn't want to lose that ability, it was something that made me, me.

"Well, it's things we do for those we love right?" she asked.

I smile at her. "Have you ever been in love?" I asked.

I could see the pain in her eyes. "Yeah" was all she said. I didn't push it.

"Anyway, Luis is probably waiting a bit to make sure you like him and if he thinks you do he will definitely ask you out." I tell her with a smile.

I start feeling this uncomfortable feeling in my chest. Did I eat my ice cream too fast?

"Well, I'll make it obvious then" She grinned at me. "Here give me your bowl, I'll clean up."

"Thanks." I tell her. I still have that feeling in my chest. What is wrong with me? I stand up and get a glass of water that I drink slowly. Then I hear a howl. A deep, strong howl. Alpha for sure. But not Derek.

"I didn't know there were so many wolves in those woods! I'm surprised people still run there." Natasha tells me from the sink.

"Yeah. Hey Tash I need to go okay? I'll call later or something." I tell her as I grab my stuff and jog to the door.

"Is everything all right?" She yells after me.

"Yep." I lie.

Something is very wrong, I don't know what it is, but it's tugging at my chest. I guess that was Scott's howl. I run to my car and drive to the edge of the woods at full speed.

I make it there in record time and run in a bit deeper to get undressed. I hear another howl. A pained one. Shit. Shit. Shit. I undressed and shifted. Like always I ruffled my coat and perked my ears to try to find where sounds were coming from. Once I think I located it, I run full speed towards the sound of fighting. Its multiple weres, more than Scott has in his pack. They're being attacked. I keep running until the sound is clearer, I can smell them, I can also smell blood. I finally make it to where there is clearly a fight. I see not only Scott with Isaac and Malia but Derek and Luis are there as well. What is going on? I thought they might be fighting each other for a second but I finally take the time to realise there are a bunch of other people I do not recognise but that are clearly were-wolves

Tress passers? New pack trying to get our land? I ask myself until I realise I have been standing here too long. I look Derek and see he has a guy and a girl going for him but he is still fighting one of them. Fuck, their pack is really big. Scott and Derek had pretty small packs, okay, really small compared to most packs in the world. And especially compared to this pack. We were six including me and they were ten but we had two alphas. I felt my heart swell in pride just thinking that my mate was an alpha. I sprinted towards the girl and jumped on her back snapping at her and finally biting her shoulder. I could tell she was surprised as she pushed me off with strength.

"We have a full shifter too bitch!" She spat at me and looked to her side. I followed her gaze and saw a big brown wolf. Female. Beta. I analysed, I could take her. But I had to make sure Derek was okay. I briefly glanced at him and calmed down seeing he had taken down the guy he had been fighting and I had slowed down the girl. He stopped and looked at me. Fear flashing in his eyes. I turned to the other she-wolf and growled, I heard Derek echo my growl, probably noticing the other wolf just now. I start running towards the other wolf and right before I reach her I jump to her side and bite her leg as she whimpered, confusion and pain in her eyes. Guess she didn't see that coming, never been so grateful for what my friend taught me while I was in Alaska. I let go of her leg when I felt my tail being roughly pulled. I yelped and tried to turn my neck to snap at who ever that was. I was being pulled backwards and it hurt like a bitch. Suddenly the pulling stopped and I turned my neck to see Isaac beating the shit out of the bastard who was grabbing my tail. I was distracted and the she-_bitch _used it to her advantage as she snapped at my face. I ducked but still felt the puncture in my ear. That's it! I was pissed. I stood on my hind legs pushed her side so she fell. I used the impact and my body weight to keep her down. She snapped and growled but I ignored it and bit her neck. Instead of killing her though I just kept a tight hold on it as she stayed still and whimpered. I then tried to look around, only two bodies were on the ground, probably dead and we were getting a bit weaker. Derek and Scott still had two weres on them, Malia was holding her end as she fought a pretty big guy, and she was good, I was kinda proud. Isaac was now fighting against another guy seeing as the one that pulled on my tail was on the ground. Luis was fighting a girl and a guy, they seemed to be twins, and to be honest, he was slightly getting his ass kicked. Fuck we need one more person; even with two of their guys down they had the upper hand. I should just kill the full shifter and help Luis but I didn't want to kill. I couldn't take someone else's life. I was arguing with myself when I saw a flash of brown and white fur. What the… _Theo?!_

When did he get here? How did he get here? I watched him take on one of the twins Luis was fighting. The wolf underneath me started shifting, trying to slide away from me. So I did what I thought was best. I knocked her out by applying pressure in my jaw but not enough to make deep puncture wounds and went to help Derek. He was taking two guys on, I jumped on the one that looked weaker. I mean, I am a beta after all. There is only so much I can take… I jumped and grabbed the guys bicep in my mouth and clamped my jaw down on his arm. He yelled in pain and fell to his knees as he tried to push me off with his other hand. I started shaking his arms in my mouth until I heard a crack. I was satisfied hearing his shoulder being dislocated and let his arm go as I started backing off. Scott was now only dealing with one of the guys. Isaac and Malia were fighting side by side and Theo and Luis were still on the twins and Theo needed some help. I still don't know what he was doing here but I sure as hell was grateful. I started running next to his side as I noticed how tired I was getting. I was about to reach him when someone grabbed my hind leg and pulled me back. What _is it_ with the _pulling_ people?! I turned around to see the guy Isaac had taken care of holding my paw though I'm not sure how he could even see because his face was badly bruised and swollen. I snarled and tried to turn to face him but he now had my leg in both his hands and as I watched in fear he twisted it. Hijodelaperraquetepario! (Son of the bitch who birthed you) Fuck! My leg was completely broken, it was my turn to howl in pain. And I did, I also whimpered like a baby but I won't be admitting to that any time soon. My pained howl seemed to wake Derek the hell up cause next thing I knew I had fallen to the ground and he was choking the man who had twisted my leg as he held him in the air growling at him. I heard the snap of his neck and saw him fall close to me. My breathing was hard and I was trying to control the pain, without much success.

"Sky… stay with me." He said to me while placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt the pain subside and I thanked god multiple times for that ability until I saw Derek's pained face. I turned my neck and nuzzled his hand off me. He opened his eyes and watched me worriedly.

'I can take it Sky, Don't worry about me." I wanted to laugh. Not _worry_ about him. Like that could happen.

I looked around and saw the twins had fled leaving with the guy Isaac was fighting. He and Malia quickly took care of the other guy. The girl that Derek had fought was nowhere to be seen and four bodies were on the floor, all of them now dead. And finally the she wolf still laid there. The only one standing that wasn't with us was still fighting Scott but I knew he would be taken care of fast. I kept breathing hard and decided to close my eyes, knowing they could handle it and no one was in too grave danger though there was a lot of blood on all of us. I let darkness engulf me with two questions on my mind. Who were our attackers? And why did Theo help us?

**Hellloooo :) I'm so sorry for the late update, you may hate me… But please don't. Okay so I guess I had some sort of authors block because I simply had nothing to write, which is why the beginning of the captor is pretty damn lame… Anyways I'll try to update soon :) I don't know how many of you actually read this but I would like it if some of you could drop me a review here and there. :) It would maybe, speed up my writing, I need motivation people. **

**Thank you for reading :D**


	8. Questions

Derek's point of vue

"Sky?! Wake up!" I was crouching next to her and started shaking her gently as she lay in her wolf from on the floor.

"Don't worry she just passed out. You might want to worry a bit more about Luis. He looks pretty bad." Isaac said from behind me.

I turned around to see Luis leaning on Malia for support; he had deep gashes on his arms and a couple on his chest. Malia herself wasn't looking too peachy. None of us were, we were exhausted but we had done well.

"She won't be able to shift until her leg heals, but it shouldn't take more than a day or two." Theo said from behind. I looked at him to see he had jeans on him and a couple cuts that were healing already. Wait, why was Theo even here?

"How did you get out of the house?" I asked him, confused. I kept placing my hand in front of Sky's muzzle to make sure her breathing was even.

He smirked. "You guys didn't lock the door and when I heard you rush out I just figured I'd at least give it a try and I got out." He told me. "And you are welcome. You know, for risking my life for you people."

"Who the fuck is he?" Malia asked me.

I rubbed my head with my hand and took a deep breath. "So why did you?" I asked Theo. " You know… risk your life for 'us people'?"

Theo frowned and pursed his lips. "That really doesn't concern you."

I was about to answer when I felt Sky move under me. She let out a little whimper and pushed her head towards me.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you to Deaton's." I comforted her. I heard her sigh as her eyes closed again.

What would I do without her? She was amazing; she was so strong and fierce. Damn it. She didn't even want me to take her pain away. Ha. Like that would stop me.

I picked up my mate and started walking away I honestly didn't care about the others once I knew they were alive. My priority was in my arms, and I needed her to get checked.

I arrived at the clinic and Deaton was already holding the door open for me. "Scott called me, just lay her down on the table in the back." He called to me. I already knew too well where that was so I walked in and layer her gently down after reaching the table. Skylar was still sleeping but I could see she was very uncomfortable.

"Broken leg?" The medic asked.

"More like _shattered._" I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. Just thinking about the sound her breaking bones made and then her howl made me want to kill the son of a bitch all over again.

"I'll give her something for the pain and bandage it to make sure her bone heals the right way." Deaton said in his ever so calm voice.

"Thanks." I sat down on a chair next to Sky and watched him work.

"She'll be fine. Stop worrying. Her leg is already getting better."

I laughed. I was still sitting there and half an hour had already passed since I had walked in. I hadn't taken my eyes off Skylar until Deaton walked back in the room with rubbing alcohol.

"You know I can't 'stop worrying'. It's been my part time job since I found her." I looked up at the bottle he was holding. "Is that for me?" I asked him.

"Yes, I want to clean your wounds. Just in case."

I took my shirt off and stood up, staying close to Sky.

"You know. This is the first time she's in here in her wolf form. She has a really nice pelt. I'd be upset about losing it too." The vet was cleaning the scratches on my shoulders when I turned around wit a frown.

"Why would she lose it?"

"Oh. " He hesitated. "Well, I don't know if it's my place to tell you."

I frowned deeply. . What did he know that I didn't about _my_ mate?

"I think my right to know is a little greater than the question of your place." I was suddenly worried. And frustrated.

"Well, it's about the mating ritual."

After Deaton told me everything I found myself seating back down and staring at my mate. Lose her capability to shift? She loves shifting. She had always told me so. She would lose a part of herself to be with me. This is way more serious for her. I stroked the barely visible mark on the space between her shoulder and neck with the tips of my fingers trying to decide what to do with this newly gained information. I could barely see the mark I had left there with her fur but I could feel it and it brought me comfort. I wondered why she hadn't told me and whether or not she would. We weren't exactly _great _at talking but this was important… I felt her stir and stretch; I looked down to find her looking up at me. Her eyes were full of love and relief as she did.

"I think you should be able to shift by in a couple hours but it's best if you stay like this until the morning." She still looked tired but even in this state, Deaton was right, her wolf was stunning, she was perfect. And I am attracted to a wolf. I chuckled silently at the thought. Better laugh than cry right?

"Get some more sleep. I'm going back to the house to check on the guys alright? I'll come back later." I said with a smile as she nodded her big wolf head at me.

I walked out and climbed in my car. God I hope they haven't killed each other. Malia didn't seem to like Theo much. I drove back with confused thoughts about Skylar as well as Theo. I still didn't know what brought him to Beacon Hills or why the heck he joined our fight. I'm pretty sure he saved Luis and Skylar some nasty wounds. I was thankful but I sure as hell wasn't going to be thanking him. I parked when I finally reached the house. The lights were on in the living room and kitchen. I also saw Stiles jeep on the side. _Great._ The _whole _gang is here… I made my way to the front door and recognised pretty much all of their voices coming out of the living room. I walked in to find Scott's pack scattered on the couch and floor. Luis was on the chair with an annoyed expression on his face and Theo was leaning on the wall with a small smirk. Stiles was trying to calm Malia down while she shot daggers at Theo with her eyes. And I honestly didn't even want to know why.

Scott turned around when he heard, or maybe smelled, me with a serious look. "We really need to talk." He told me as he stood up.

"All right, just control your people would you?" I was suddenly feeling annoyed probably from the lack of sleep and wanted nothing except Skylar.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Stiles, go for a walk with Malia okay?" His friend's mouth fell as he wore an incredulous expression on his face.

"Do you have death wish for me? You guys were _just _attacked! And you want m to go for a _walk_?!"

"All right, just make sure she's under control okay?" Scott answered his best friend.

"Come on. I need food." I led Scott to the kitchen and noticed Luis standing and following us. I also heard Malia announcing 'she was right there and could hear them'. We reached the kitchen and Scott turned to me.

"So what are we going to do? It's finally been quiet and now this happens?"

"Look Scott, packs attack for territory it's normal. It's actually the most _settling_ thing that has happened in the last 2 years. I'm surprised it took so long honestly." I told him as I rummaged through the fridge.

"What about the fact they also had a she-wolf that shifted. How many are there out there? I thought it was rare."

"It's only rare to find a full grown shifting wolf. Look, we can set up some kind of patrol system if you really want." I heard Luis groan at my proposition.

"Patrol? Like we take turns checking out the territory?" I nodded as I made myself a sandwich. "Okay, that could be useful at least until we're sure they aren't coming back."

"That's settled then. Luis, has Theo said anything?" I asked the were who turned out to be my right hand.

"Yeah, he wants to talk to you. How's your loba?" He asked in return.

"She's alright, she should be fine by tomorrow. I'll head back there later." I answered. "Can you bring Theo in?" He nodded and left.

I was by then finishing my tuna sandwich and went to grab for a glass of water when Theo walked in.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I want to know if I can stay here for a while?"

I almost choked on my water. "I'm sorry you what?"

"You heard me, mate."

"Why would you want to stay? And why would I let you?"

"What is this? Miss Universe?"

"You're right. _Mate_. So how about you show yourself out then?"

I put my glass in the sink and started walking towards the stairs.

"Come on! One night." He followed me out the kitchen. "I have nowhere else to go." He added more quietly.

"I don't trust you and I don't want you sleeping in my house." I turned to face him.

"Fine. I'll go in the basement. But you have to let me out tomorrow."

I was already getting tired of this conversation. "Fine. You can have the basement. One night and Luis is in charge." I looked at Luis who nodded, we were in the living room now and everyone was watching our exchange.

"Now everyone who doesn't live here can leave." With that I went upstairs and showered before I went back to Deaton's clinic.

I was on my way back to the veterinarian's clinic after making sure my house was free of Scott's loud pack members; I also packed some clothes for Sky that she had left at the house. I still didn't know what to do about Skylar and her losing her wolf. Would she be willing to lose her wolf? Did she run away because of this as well? Or did she find this out recently? There were too many questions and I was too tired to answer them. I went through the back door and found Skylar still in her wolf form her ears perked up and her eyes open. I slid on the infirmary bed Deaton now had in the back of his clinic, purposefully made for his 'special' clients and snuggled next to the she-wolf that was my other half.

I woke up with warm hands around me and a head nestled on my shoulder. I looked down to see Sky had shifted back to her human form and was cuddling with me. I inhaled her scent and tried pulling her closer.

"Derek…" she whispered "I may be slightly naked at the moment so just don't look down." She looked up at me with an apologetic smile.

It felt like my body was on fire and I really needed her to quench it. I was suddenly conscious about every inch of my body that was touching her. I cursed at the fact I was wearing clothes to bed and at whoever invented clothes to start with.

"Not exactly what you should say to a waking male love..."

She giggled and apologised.

"I'm going to close my eyes and you're going to slowly stand up and put the clothes I brought you on before we start heading home okay?" I told her.

"Well, I'll try but my leg is still painful so I might need help." She chewed on her lip.

I groaned. "If you need help I'm right here."

I felt her release me and start getting up. It was harder than I thought not pulling her back in this bed and making her mine completely.

"You look pained." She said from across the small room.

"That's because my efforts to stay out of your pants are painful." I surprised myself with my bold honesty.

She huffed.

"Makes two of us." She muttered under her breath. "Can you help me back up? I'm dressed."

I opened my eyes to see her stuck in the chair. I chuckled as I stood up and walked to her.

"You scared the hell out of me yesterday." I took her arms and pulled her up and in a hug.

"I know. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping with the pain. You really didn't have to though…"

"Trust me, I did. Seeing and hearing you was worse than the actual pain."

Our eyes were locked as she gave me a sweet kiss and asked me.

"Does it scare you sometimes? How much we mean to each other?"

I thought about that for a minute.

"It doesn't _scare_ me. Sometimes it worries me because I can feel how I've come to make decisions depending on what you would want instead of what is best for me. But I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you so much; you make me stronger and I know you feel that way about me too. So no it doesn't scare me, it's just something we have to get used to."

"Hmm."

I knew she probably didn't want to elaborate so I simply offered her my arm and we started walking out.

We were walking back to the car when she eyes grew big and she turned to me rapidly.

"Theo." Was the only thing she said. And I understood her perfectly.

"Yeah, he's home. I allowed him to stay but I don't trust him so he's in the basement."

"He saved Luis you know?"

I frowned at this. All I knew was he helped but I wouldn't go as far as saying he saved someone's life.

"Anyways, he wants to stay with us but I said no."

"Why?"

"He _stalked_ you Skylar! What do want me to do? Welcome him with open arms?"

"But he never did anything wrong. He didn't even attack me."

"Why are you defending him?" I could feel my jealousy creep in.

"I'm not _defending_ him. I'm just saying he could have run away but he came to fight with us!" She exclaimed. "And he is also the only male full shifter I know!"

Then it dawned on me. Theo was a full shifter. Maybe mating Skylar won't mean she'll lose her abilities. Maybe I'll be the one to change instead of her.

"Derek? What's wrong?" She asked suddenly worried.

"Nothing. How about we talk about this when we get to the house."

"All right. But a car ride isn't going to change the fact I think he deserves a second chance."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. What was it about her never ending stubbornness that was so cute?

"All right, all right. I won't try to change your mind." I smiled as I helped her climb in; I kissed her and walked to the driver's seat.

I drove home thinking about the chances of me taking up my mate's abilities instead of her losing them. I let out a hopeful breath and rode back home with my lovely mate by my side.


End file.
